End of the Beginning
by ReyKSkywalker
Summary: “Spoilers for TROS!” I would leave a description but I don’t want to spoil for those who haven’t seen Ride of Skywalker yet. There will be a description after January so I do hope that is enough time. For those of you who have seen TROS you’ll know what this is about. To those who might not it’s a Reylo fanfic.
1. Prologue

With a deep breath, Ren gathered all the strength he could muster. Physically and mentally. This was it. She had denied him and now... now they would fight in a battle to the death. But he didn't want to fight her. He couldn't. Kylo had tried to deny the growing feelings he'd been harboring for this scavenger over the past several months, but they would not easily be forgotten. They _could_ not easily be forgotten. In fact, he'd given up all hope in trying.

The pull to the light had been strong even before he'd met her. His family had drawn him closer and closer in every attempt to bring him back to the light. Hey were succeeding. He'd been only on the edge of darkness when he'd killed his father. It was that act that he'd thought would be his final act. But instead of making him feel complete in his journey to the dark side it had only filled him with confusion and grief. He was torn between good and evil. Light and dark. Then to complete his inability to defend his choice, he met _her_. The girl. A scavenger. Nothing. Everything. Rey.

He had no family left to return to. His mother would not have him, his father was dead by his own doing, and his uncle was no where to be seen, supposedly dead. Ren had had no meaning in life since he joined the First Order. Snoke had been a manipulator and a poor excuse for a leader, Phasma, the only one who had been merely good to him, was dead, and Hux wanted to see _him_ dead. So what other choice did he have?

"The only way your getting to Exegol... it with me. Kylo Ren said with finality as he crushed the wayfinder and it shattered in his palm. Her lightsaber flared with life and she cried out. "No!" Her scream sounded like a shriek. She stared at him with growing hatred and anger as he dropped the broken pieces. He had fed fuel to the fire and now he had to watch it grow. She would destroy him. But it was at this point, that he didn't care whether she would be the death of him or not. If he could not have her, if she would not join him, then the power would be meaningless.

Kylo dodged her incoming attack and sidestepped to avoid being cut in half or loosing a limb like his uncle and grandfather had. He knew she was capable and at this point... willing. Her anger grew as she swung her ignited saber at him furiously, he continued to swerve out of the way. Kylo wouldn't use his own saber until necessary. Her strikes were ill timed and not thought through, only surged from anger so it made it easy to avoid them.

As her saber came down towards his chest, Kylo threw his shoulders back and beefed out of the way. She had blocked his mind from entering hers, but even then he could feel her hatred burning and pulsing through their bond. She wasn't just mad, she was blinded by pure, raw anger. It flowed through her veins, the electricity was pumping through her blood as her anger fueled her power.

_ Don't make me do this. _He thought to himself as avoided her swings. _Rey_. He tried to speak to her through their bond but she could not hear. He couldn't sense anything of her mind. Red, hot anger overrode everything else. She struck once more and he could no longer avoid her incoming attacks. Kylo sighed and ignited his saber. It blared to life, fizzling and cracking as only a damaged saber could do and he raised it. The two sabers collided, energy pulsing through their use of the Force, giving their lightsabers the impact to kill.

He blocked her incoming swing and exhaled. He knew this battle was already determined. He refused to kill her and he could see that she would not hesitate this time to destroy him. He feared what hatred she harbored for not only him, but for herself. Ever since she had found out her birthright, anger had been fueling her, growing from within her. She hated her own being and the power that flowed within her. He hadn't wanted it to be like this. Kylo had wanted her to embrace her power. He wanted to help her to do that. He wanted her to join him so that he could teach her how to properly use her power.

Kylo heard a voice call out and saw Finn, Rey's friend, coming towards them. What did that traitor think he was going to do? He could not help her. He couldn't use the force. He hadn't trained to be a Jedi. This battle was between Kylo and Rey. They were Force users he was not. He would be helpless. Kylo despised the traitor. Not only did he betray the First Order, but he was part of the reason Rey would not turn. He held her back and for that Ren hated him.

With a slight gasp, mostly for the intake of oxygen, Kylo blocked more attacks from Rey. The traitor called out to Rey and her eyes widened. But she seemed to agree with Ren about the fact that the traitor should not interfere. Because in between strikes, she spun around and shouted, then thrust her hand forward. "No!" She screamed, and using the Force, she pushed the traitor back and he was thrown across the Death Stars remains. Kylo was impressed. She didn't even seem concerned that she had just possibly harmed her friend. Her raw anger was blinding her.

Then, she turned her attention back to Kylo. She would not be distracted. She had a goal. To take revenge. Rey wanted to kill Palpatine and Ren had just taken away her chance to find him. So now she would take out her fury on _him_. She jumped forward, striking again and he avoided her saber once more. Their sabers clashed, sparking and crackling sounds bounding off of each collision.

Suddenly, there an eruption and Rey gasped, staring behind him. Her expression was grave and she breathed rapidly. Kylo turned away from her and look behind him. A tidal wave was gathering height and was about to crash down on them. Rey gasped and moved her hands in a circular motion, pushing the end of his saber to the ground. She gave him a slight smirk then spun around and ran off the end of the piece of ship remains they were standing on. Kylo sighed and followed after, using the Force as leverage to jump across the DeathStar remains.

When he landed, Rey spun around to face him. The battle raged on with many more attacks. The clash of sabers rang through the sea, echoing off the waves. Kylo made every attempt to use his lightsaber only to _block_ her saber, he only swung at her when he knew she would be able to block. He had to attack every once in a while to keep her busy so that she could not strike him down.

Thrusting his saber forward he aimed it at her shoulder like a hot-poker as she had done to him many years ago during their first duel. As he had expected, she blocked his oncoming attack and pushed his saber into the ship they stood on. His saber cut through the metal like a knife through butter.

Then, pulling her lightsaber away, Rey jumped into a backflip as a wave washed over them. She missed the majority of the wave but Kylo was too slow and it crashed over him. He groaned as the water soaked him to the bone. Kylo took a deep breath and stepped forward, approaching her. He could see the madness that was still raging in her eyes.

Rotating his lightsaber do that he was holding it backwards, Kylo attacked. He swung forward, knowing she would block him then spun around. She held up a hand, holding his lightsaber in place with the Force. He pulled back and she retaliated by swinging at him when he was not prepared to block. Kylo lifted his hand and used the Force to stop the blow. He focused on immobilizing not only her saber, but her arm too, so that she could not use the Force to pull back.

It didn't take long for her to escape his hold and bringing her saber around to his chest. Their lightsabers clashed again and she brought it downwards, trying to cut his hand but the double sided blades of his lightsaber kept hers from hitting his hand. Instead, she burnt her finger and drew away, flicking her wrist. She recovered quickly though and swung at him again.

With a low growl he spun out of the way of her blade. When would this madness end? He didn't want to fight her but he would if it meant not dying. He could let her kill him and he wouldn't kill her. So until she lost the uncontrollable anger in her eyes he would have to continue to fight her.

Seeing his opportunity, Ren brought his saber against hers, locking them in a hold together, then lifted his lightsaber above his head. Her saber had no choice but to follow, twisting her wrist in the process. She let out a small cry and he spun back around, releasing his hold on her lightsaber. He took deep and ragged breaths as he began to attack her venomously. Striking again and again until she fell down on her knees. He stopped momentarily until she tried once again to strike him.

Then, he brought his saber down in anger and she fell backwards. He lifted his lightsaber to strike her down but she let out a small cry and he stopped, realizing what he was doing. The fear was evident on her face by that wasn't the only thing that stopped him. He felt a presence. A strong sensation in the Force caused him to hesitate. When he realized who it was, he wavered and lowered his weapon, extinguishing the blade.

"Ben." His mother's voice whispered softly as if confirming his fears. Ben. He hadn't heard her call him that in a long time. He hadn't heard her voice in a long time. Ben wavered, turning slowly, searching for her. His breathing was ragged and his grip loosened on his extinguished lightsaber. He felt it drop from his grasp as he searched for his mother. Longing to see her one last time, for he could feel her presence waning.

But as fast as he had felt her, she was gone and a cry caused him to spin around. He now faced Rey, who had caught his saber out of midair. She let out a strangled cry and ignited the blade then drove it into his stomach. He gasped as he felt it run him through, struggling to breath as its energy blazed in his abdomen. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt at the loss of his mother. She was gone. She lost herself to reach out to him, one last time. Why would she even try? Ben looked up and met Rey's eyes. Surely she would know. Soon enough she would realize as he had that their beloved Princess Leia was gone.

As if she had read his thoughts, Rey blinked and gasped, looking away from him. "Leia." She uttered with realization. Rey let out a ragged breath. It was as if time stood still. She stared into the empty sea, her expression blank and her eyes filled with unexpected surprise and sorrow. Rey was hardly breathing when she extinguished his lightsaber and blinked.

As soon as the blade left his abdomen, Ben fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned as pain shot through his torso. But it didn't mater anymore, he'd accepted his fate, he had no reason to live. And if Rey was the one who had killed him then it would make it all the more bearable. He deserved what he got and she deserved this victory. After everything he had done to her he was accepting his bitter fate. He had many regrets, but the most vivid regret that weighed on his mind was that he'd not told his mother he loved her. That it was _his_ fault she had passed on in her attempt to save him.

Rey continued to stare into an empty void until his pained breathing caught her attention. She looked down at him and sighed then knelt down beside him. Ben did not meet her eye. He couldn't look at her after what had happened. She was probably ready to finish the job. He knew she loved first Han, then Leia, and now it was his fault that they both were gone. She had every right to kill him, to finish him off.

But as he waited for her to kill him, she raised a hand over the wound where his slightsaber has run him through. He looked over and met her eye and saw something he had not seen in a long while. Compassion. He saw compassion and pain revealed in her hazel eyes, mixed with sorrow. She was confused to say the least but pain tore into her. He could feel it. She was being torn between her fight against the darkness within her. She had succumbed to it when she attacked him and it horrified her.

Ben knew that feeling only too well. He wanted to help her, he wanted to show her the way, but he didn't know how. How could he when he was torn himself, alone, and broken. He had been manipulated and torn between the light and the dark for as long as he could remember. Snoke, Palpatine, Phasma, all of these influences that had told him the dark side was the right side. Ben has made the choice to do those horrible things of his own accord. He could not pass the blame, but he remembered how he had felt. How he still felt. It was the same way Rey was feeling now. Ben didn't know where he stood in all this, so how could he help Rey find her way?

Ben waited for death to take him, regardless of whether or not she was he one to bring it, but it did not come. Instead, he felt warmth. Healing. A heat crept around the pained area and energy once again began to flow through his veins. He gasped several times, trying to keep his intake of air natural as he let her presence flow through him. It was her power that was healing him. She was giving a part of herself to heal him. But why? He didn't deserve this. He deserved to die. So why would she save him? It had been him all along that fought against her, harmed her, manipulated her. Why would she even try to heal him?

When Rey had finished, Ben felt no pain. Only a warm sensation surrounded the wounded area. He looked up and met Rey's eye. "I did want to take you hand." She said with tears in her eyes. "Ben's hand." Rey stood and ran off without looking back. He could hear only parts of her thoughts but so many of his own thoughts ran through his mind that he could not focus. But clear as day Ben heard the voice in her head, forcing her not to look back, for if she looked back, she knew she would stay with him. That she would take his hand no matter what side he fought for. Ben wouldn't let hat happen. He wouldn't let her faith die after all she'd been through to keep it alive. He closed off his mind to her and felt her pain as she ran away. Away from her pain, away from her conviction, away from him.

Ben felt the conflict rise within him once again. He knew where he stood now, but he didn't know if he could at this point. He'd done so many terrible things. How could he fight for good. How could he ask them to accept him? He couldn't. They wouldn't. Anyone from the Resistance would not hesitate to kill him on sight. And he wouldn't blame them. He couldn't return to the First Order. He had no longing or place there as he had thought he had.

Slowly, Ben stood. He still felt sore from where he had been stabbed but the injury no longer remained. So with a jagged breath, he brought himself up to the edge of the broken remains of the once dreaded Death Star and stared out at the ocean. He felt empty. As though he had no purpose in life anymore. He could go after Rey, but she would not have him. He refused to return to the First Order. He refused. So where did that leave him? Ben groaned. Why did Rey have to save him? What did he have left to live for?

"Hey kid." Ben heard an all too familiar voice call from behind. Ben shuddered, trying to block out that voice. It was impossible. Ben turned around, at a loss for words. There he stood. Han Solo. Ben's father. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Han let out a low sigh. "I miss you son."

"Your son is dead." Ben took in a deep breath, knowing the lie in his words. The same words he'd spoken to his father just moments before he'd killed him.

Han took a step forward and shook his head. "No." Three more steps, they were face to face now. "Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive."

"Your just a memory." Ben said, too afraid to hope.

Han gave the slight inclination of a nod. "Your memory." He looked Ben in the eye. "Come home."

"Its too late. She's gone." Ben said, pain throbbing in his heart.

Han took a deep breath. "Your mother is gone. What she stood for, what she fought for, that's not gone." He sighed. "Ben."

"I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Ben choked on a sob in between words.

Han stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben's cheek. "You do." He said with certainty.

Ben lifted his saber as he had before but this time Han did not reach out to take it. Ben choked on a sob and stared into the eyes of his father. The man who loved him. "Dad..." He said, his voice wavering as he tried to find a way to tell his father that he loved him and that he was sorry for everything he'd done. For killing him, and being the cause of his mother's death. He wanted to let his father know that he loved him.

Han looked him in the eye, his lips pursed and he nodded. "I know." He said, a looked of understanding in his eyes. Ben spun around and threw the lightsaber as far into the sea as he could. Ben felt a great weight lift of his shoulders. His father knew. He had known all along that Ben loved him, and Ben had, all along.

It was then that he knew where he stood. He loved his mother and he loved his father. And he loved his uncle, even if Luke had tried to kill him when he was young and training. He loved his uncle Lando and Chewy. But most of all, he loved Rey. He loved who she had become. She was not dark and she never would be. Because she was good. And that was why he loved her. That was why he had been drawn to her. She always stood for what she believed in, no matter how easy she could have given in, she never did. He saw now that she had not denied him because she did not care for him. But because she cared too much for what she believed in.

_Author's Note: _

_So this is my first Star Wars fanfic. I've been planning one for a long time but felt that it would be kinda useless once The Rise Of Skywalker came out so I decided to wait. TROS had messed me up and shattered my tiny Reylo heart. So I hope you all enjoy this little fix-it I have sloppily put together. I do plan on making a Reylo series from the beggining of their story but for now this is what I have to do to give myself consolation over my poor Ben Solo's death. Also, this is beautiful, please go watch it if you have not, but if you have been a Reylo an since the start like me then you probably already have. But for the hell of it go and watch it again bc it is beautiful. _

youtu.be/KtAdR3JAhxw


	2. ChapterOne-Defiance

"Long have a waited..." Rey's eyes widened as the voice from behind sent shivers down her spine. She felt her chest tighten and her breath became slow and thin. Nausea settled in the back of her mind and Rey knew that the time had come to face her fears. She struggled to move with every step as she turned around to face her grandfather. Rey took a shallow breath. She had prepared for this. She had known that she had to face him and she had been ready. So why did she feel so weak? Her knees felt like jelly and Rey felt overwhelming nausea as she turned around to finally meet her grandfather.

"For my grandchild to come home." Her grandfather said with open arms. Rey watched, horrified, as the creature who had once been a man, the man who was the reason for her existence, approached her. She shuddered. He was barely alive and his body was mangled and useless. But even then, in his weakened state, he was able to maipulate, control, and even influence what had been happening throughout the galaxy. How was it possible? Rey trembled as his presence surged through her and strenghened her power. She could feel the connection of their blood growing stronger. His words rang through her mind. "For my grandchild to come home." Rey's brow furrowed in confusion. Did he not want her dead like her parents?

"I never wanted you dead." He said as he read her mind with a smile. Rey blinked, trying to keep him from seeing the fear in her eyes, the pain in her expression, and the uncontrollable anger he was about to unleash. "I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine." He smiled, sending shrills through her mind. Rey shuddered, fighting the urge to kill him then and there. She wouldn't give in to her anger, she wouldn't! She'd almost killed Ben... or Kylo Ren last time she gave into her anger. But whether he was Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, she didn't want to kill him. Her overwhelming anger frightened her, and she was determined to fight it.

"You will take the throne." Palpatine said matter-of-factly, coming closer with every word. "It is your birthright to rule here. It is in your blood, our blood." He smiled maliciously. Rey stepped back, trying to keep her distance so that she did not do anything drastic or stupid if he came near her. She would keep her anger under control and not strike until he was finished. She was justified in killing him to say the least, but Rey wouldn't kill him out of anger and hatred. She would kill him to save the Resistance and be rid of the Sith forever.

"I haven't come to lead the Sith," She said raising her head. "I've come to end them." Rey finished her statement, keeping her eyes downcast yet watching his proximity.

"As a Jedi?" He asked as if it were a statement but he was proving it certain.

"Yes." She said, looking up and meeting his eye with certainty and finality.

Palpatine frowned. "No..." He said, drawing out the word in his ragged voice. "In your hatred, your anger, you want to kill me." He said reaching into her mind. "That is what _I_ want." Rey shook her head, a barely noticeable motion and stared at him, her brow furrowed with confusion. What did he mean? Rey's breathing became heavy as he still neared. She struggled to keep her anger and confusion under control but her blood boiled hot.

"Kill me... and my spirit will pass into you. As all the Sith live in me, you will be Emperess. We will be one." Rey gasped and shook her head. _No! _She cried out inside her mind. She would never become a Sith! She would never become the Emperess! But dread overtook her. How was she going kill him without becoming the new Sith leader?! How could she defeat him without becoming the Empress?! She refused to strike him down in anger and become everything she had ever feared she be. No matter how much she hated him, Rey would never take that path.

"The time has come!" He said with hands raised high and a crowd came to life behind them. Rey turned as fear settled in. "With your hatred you will take my life and you will ascend!" The crowd began to cheer and chant, for they knew their leader was about to take on a new form. Rey wouldn't let that happen though. She would not allow the Sith to take over, using her as their power source. Rey swallowed, knowing what she had to do and felt the heat pass from her flushed face. She would not hate him any longer. No matter what he had done to her, she would not let hatred rule her anymore.

"All you want is for me to hate but I won't." Rey said truthfully. "Not even you." She raised her chin, no longer ashamed or afraid. She let out the breath she had been holding in for so long and felt her chest release the tightness it had been carrying. The tightness of her anger and fear. But she was no longer angry, and she did not fear him. This was her destiny and she would save her friends, even if it meant her death.

"Weak." Palpatine spat. "Like your parents." Her said, shaking his head as if disappointed.

Rey shook her head in defiance, realizing that he was trying to spark her anger and make her attack him. But she only felt peace at the thought of her parents. They had not abandoned her. They had loved her and died trying to protect her. "My parents were strong. They saved me from you."

"Your master, Luke Skywalker was saved by his father, the only family you have... is me." Palpatine looked up and the ceiling began to move, metal scraping against metal as the roof began to open, shaking the Sith temple and revealing the raging battle between the First Order and the Resistance. Rey gasped as she looked up and saw the Resistance's army being defeated, ships going down one by one. "They don't have long. No one's coming to help them, and you are the one who led them here." Palpatine grinned and got closer. "Strike me down! Take the throne and reign over the new empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them." He raised his head. "Refuse and your new family... dies."

Rey stared at the sky, where all of her friends were fighting. They were fighting for their lives, for their freedom, and for what they believed in. They were fighting for what Leia believed in. Rey felt tears sting in her eyes. Fear overpowered her. They could not die because of her. Not when she had the power to stop it. Rey swallowed and dropped her gaze. Anger surged through her veins, but not anger towards Palpatine. It was anger because she had no power to stop what was about to come. She wouldn't let her friends die when they'd come this far, standing up for what was right and what they believed in. They all had so much hope. Finn. Poe. Rose. Rey loved each and every one of them.

But then, she felt something. A presence. It washed over her, and suddenly she felt the renewal of strength. It spread through her, warming her from the inside and giving her courage. There was so much hope and peace radiating from this presence. She knew immediately who it was, she had felt his presence so many times over their bond, but she could not believe it. Of all the times they had connected because of their Force bond, she had never felt these emotions from him. So powerful and strong, yet at the same time, light and pure. He had come to make peace with the light. He had come to fight for good. He had come, not as Kylo Ren, but as Ben Solo.

Rey felt a renewal of courage and strength and turned to face Palpatine. She knew what she needed to do, and Ben had given her the strength to do it. She looked at her grandfather and gave him a slight nod and he smiled. Rey took a deep breath. Ben was getting closer, she could feel his presence, giving her courage, but then there was some kind of interference. Rey cursed in her mind but looked up to her grandfather. "She will draw her weapon." The machine that carried Palpatine's limp body brought him near to her.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She could feel Ben, but she couldn't see him. What was keeping him from reaching her? She could sense a disturbance in their connection and she could feel his growing uneasiness. Rey took a deep breath pulled Luke's lightsaber from the clip in her belt and ignited it. She had no time to wait, for Palpatine was foretelling her every move. "She will come near to me." His voice was haunting. She had no choice but to obey.

Then she saw him. Ben was standing before the Knights of Ren. Rey stifled a gasped. There were six of them against Ben! She watched as they approached him and came to a horrible realization. He had no weapon! It was then that Rey knew what she had to do. Her gaze remained on Palpatine but she kept Ben in the back of her mind so that she could see him as well. She could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. He was trying to work out a plan, but she did not sense any panic in his mindset, only worry. Worry that he would not reach her in time.

"She will take her revenge!" Rey looked up to Palpatine, taking slow steps forward. She felt pain surge through their bond and knew Ben had received several blows from the Knights blades. She saw them crowd, ganging up on him. He was hit in the chest and stomach, then took two blows to the face. Ben doubled over, holding a hand against his abdomen and took several ragged breaths before standing up again. Rey could feel his pain. He was still hunched slightly and clutched his stomach tightly.

"And with the stroke of her saber, the Sith shall be reborn! The Jedi are dead!!" Ben looked up and their gaze's locked. Rey felt him pour his energy and emotions into her. Courage. Comfort. Sorrow. Joy. Fear. Hope. All of these emotions washed over her and she knew that he had transferred all this into her along with a considerable amount of energy. Rey didn't break their gaze and relayed her plan to him in his mind through their bond. She saw a ghost of a smile play at his lips and she saw the excitement in his eyes. Rey gave the slightest flutter of her eyes to confirm that he was ready and Ben nodded.

"Do it! Make the sacrifice!" Rey has not realized how close Palpatine had come. She looked away from Ben and into the face of her grandfather. She took a deep breath and revealed anger in her expression as she drew back her saber. She raised it high above her head, drawing her hand behind her back. She felt his fingers brush hers and the weight of the lightsaber disappeared. She let go and revealed her empty hand, causing Palpatine to let out a howl.

Ben had taken her lightsaber and now faced the Knights of Ren, ready to kill. They looked at the saber in his hand in surprise, backing away from Ben and he shrugged. He smiled slightly then let out a short breath and attacked. Rey could feel slight sorrow on his part because he had known these people. There were, in fact, people behind those masks, and Ben had known them. But they were corrupt, and Ben knew that. They had chosen their path of evil and had not been conflicted as he had. So as they attacked, he defended himself.

Rey too, had pulled out Leia's saber and now fought against Palpatine's Sith guards. They fired at her but she caught the blasts midair with Force and sent the lasers at her opponents. Soon, they had all almost taken each other out. Rey let her guard down, but she hadn't realized there was one Sith guard left. He shot his blaster at her and the laser was aimed straight for her chest. But at the last second, a force pulled the blast back, running it through the guard himself. The Sith guard fell over, revealing Ben to have been the one who saved her.

Their eyes locked once more and he took long strides towards her. Palpatine was close, and watched as Ben approached her, but Ben didn't care. He had eyes only for Rey. Rey felt overwhelming happiness wash over her. Even though they were about to face the most feared Sith in the galaxy, Ben felt happiness upon seeing her. And he was determined to protect her, at all costs. Rey let out a slight smile. Ben reciprocated her smile and nodded. Rey took a deep breath and they both turned, raising their sabers to face Darth Sidious.

"Stand together, die together!" Sheev Palpatine declared, and pulled them forward with only the slight raise of his hand. Both Ben and Rey dropped their lightsabers and were pulled to their knees. Rey felt a surge of energy leave her body and Ben weakened as well. Palpatine's body began to regenerate. He lifted his hands and watched as his fingers grew back into their full form. "The life force of your bond, a dyad in the Force, a power like life itself." Ben resisted, he fought against the emperor's powerful Force hold. "Unseen for generations. And now, the power of two shall restore the one true emperor."

Palpatine raised his hand and began to suck the life force from Ben and Rey. Rey felt her life force weaken as he pulled all the energy from her small body. She did not have the strength to fight him. Rey could not bear the thought of the emperor being restored from her own life force. The thought that she was rejuvenating him just by her being alive. She fought his hold but felt her consciousness failing. Ben was withstanding the loss of life better than she was, but she could still feel him grow weak. Palpatine laughed cruelly and she cried out. "Ahhh!" She let out a final scream before falling unconscious.

Rey could not see anything. She couldn't even think. She was too weak. But then, she felt something that grew in the left side of her chest. A warmth that blossomed within her chest. It was slight but still something to keep her heart pumping. _Rey_. She heard a voice. _Rey, please wake up. Get up. Get up. _What Rey didn't know, was that Ben had transferred what little power he had left into her, praying that she would awake. But as she gained her strength, still unconscious, he stood to face the emperor alone.

Palpatine turned to Ben and snarled as he struggled to get to his feet. The emperor only raised a finger and caught Ben in a force hold, raising him off the ground. "As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!" Palpatine said in triumph and thrust his hand forward, sending Ben tumbling through the air. He was thrown off the cliff, crashing into the rocks and disappeared. Rey gasped mentally as she felt pain spasm through her entire body. It seared through her back then spread across her limbs. Ben had experienced this same pain, only ten times worse.

"Do not fear their feeble attack my faithful! Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!" Sheev Palpatine rose upon his throne and raised his hands. Electricity shot out of his fingers, sending lightning bolts throughout the sky. The lightning bolts hit countless numbers of ships, taking down each and every Resistance ship and the army began to fall.

Rey regained consciousness and groaned, pushing herself into her back. She watched, with eyes wide open while the Resistance fell. She was powerless to help them. Too helpless to save them. A pitiful excuse for tears formed in her eyes. She was too weak to fight them, but too weak to fully let them fall. So instead, her eyes glassed over, blurring her vision. _Be with me. _Her mind cried in a whisper of a voice. _Be with me. "_Be with me." Rey finally voiced out loud in a whisper.

_ These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them. _Rey could not understand how or why, but she knew who was speaking to her. She could place the voices with the names of those who spoke, even though they were the voices of those whom Rey had never met before. Every Jedi who had ever lived now spoke to her, giving her faith and strength. _These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them. _That voice repeated in her mind. The Jedi who had just spoken was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke's old master. She had heard his voice once before, when she touched Luke's lightsaber for the first time.

Another voice soon followed... _Rey. _Reygasped. That was the voice of Anakin Skywalker. The one and only Darth Vader. Ben's grandfather. _Rey. _Ashoka. _Rey_. Kanan. Then Anakin's voice came to her again. _Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did. _Rey gasped at the sound of remorse in Anakin's voice. Ben. His grandfather's presence reminded her so much of Ben's. _The light. Find the light Rey._ Luminara. _You are not alone, Rey. _Kanan. _Alone, never have you been. _Yoda. _Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you now. _Qui-Gon's voice was so powerful and strong. _The Force surrounds you, Rey. _Anakin's voice brought tears to her eyes. _Let it guide you... _Aayla_. As it guided us. _Ashoka. _Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey. _Mace Windu. _Let it lift you. _Kanan. _Rise_ _Rey_. Adi Gialla.

Rey's hand flew to the ground with newfound strength and renewed faith. She gasped, breathing rapidly. _We stand behind you, Rey. _Qui-Gon. _Rey_. Obi-Wan. _Rise_ _in_ _the_ _Force_. Yoda. Another hand flew to the ground. _In the heart of a Jedi, lies her strength. _Kanan. _Rise. _Obi-Wan. _Rise! _Qui-Gon. Rey cried out and pushed herself up. _Rey. _Rey let out a hollow breath as tears formed in her eyes. She missed that voice so much. _The Force will be with you, always. _Master Luke. Luke Skywalker. Rey took one last sharp intake of breath and stood before Sidious. With the power of the Jedi, she would end the Sith in this night.

Rey reached out and Luke's lightsaber flew into her outstretched hand. She took a deep breath and raised her chin. Palpatine turned to face her and looked down at his granddaughter in contempt. "Let your death be the final word in the story of the Rebellion." He raised his hand and sent electricity at her. Rey raised her lightsaber and blocked the lightning attacks. Palpatine sneered. "You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am _all_ the Sith!"

_ No. _Rey heard a voice, speaking clearly in her head above the commotion. _He's wrong, Rey. I was wrong. You're not nothing. You are strong, and brave, and powerful. You are powerful, not because of your blood and not because of him. You are powerful because you stand up for what you believe in. You're not nothing, Rey. You're everything. Your everything to me._ Rey felt tears come to her eyes. Ben. He was alive!

Rey raised her head with newfound confidence. "And I..." Rey held an outstreched hand behind her back, using the Force to summon Leia's saber. It came flying through the air and she caught it in her open hand then brought it up to Luke's. The two lightsabers collided, strengthening her. It was as it should be. Luke and Leia, brother and sister, the twin's sabers reunited, rekindling their power. The lightning bolts began to reflect off of the twin sabers and electrocute Palpatine. "Am all the Jedi."

_Author's Note:_

_So this took soooo long because of the Jedi voices and capturing Rey's feelings and mindset was hard to complete. But I hope I was able to accomplish what I set out to do. Capture this powerful scene and put it into words. I really hope you all enjoyed it. For this chapter I would suggest going on YouTube and looking up Reylo, Somebody You Loved. There are many versions and you can find one you like the best. But I love that song and the way it fits with Ben_ _and Rey. Also, I am now convinced the new ship name should be Bey. Pronounced like Bae. Thank you for reading!! _


	3. ChapterTwo-Broken

\- The pain was overwhelming, but Ben still fought it. He struggled against the powerful hold of the emperor. He couldn't let it end this way. Ben would not allow his own life force to regenerate Palpatine and restore his body. He struggled, calling on the Force to help him and looked over at Rey. She groaned, then let out a pained scream that sounded like a growl. Ben could feel the pain the emperor was inflicting on her. Rey was fading from his mind, she was struggling to remain conscious. The loss of life was taking more of a toll on her. The emperor was taking more of her life than Ben's.

Ben let out a low growl. Palpatine could take his life, but with everything he had in him, Ben wouldn't let him take Rey's. Even if it meant his own death, he wouldn't let her die at the hands of the emperor. At the hands of her own grandfather. How could any man take the life of their own granddaughter? Ben groaned. Because this was no man. This was an evil being, a Sith, uncapable of love. Ben looked at Rey desperately. Even if he died tonight, he knew one thing for certain, he would not die this way. His death would not mean the emperor's return!

With a deep breath, Ben gave one last attempt to break the emperor's hold. Rey screamed, and Ben felt her consciousness waver. He groaned, struggling to fight back. Ben felt Rey force all of her energy into breaking their connection so that the emperor could not feed off of their bond and Palpatine dropped them. Ben felt excruciating loss at Rey's absence from him. But her idea had worked. The emperor had released them. He heard Rey let out a soft whimper as they fell to the ground. She was weak. Ben was on the brink of blacking out himself when he felt Rey's consciousness go out completely.

Ben took rapid breaths, inhaling as sharply as he could. The cold air entering his lungs as if he'd been submerged in ice cold water. Ben shuddered and lay on his back, staring up at the stars. He blinked as he watched the Resistance fall. Ships exploding, people dying. Ben sighed and gasped for air again. He had to do something. He had to stand and fight back. He couldn't let them die. Ben couldn't let what his mother believed in die with her. What she believed in still lived. It lived in the Resistance. It lived in Rey. And it lived in him now.

Gathering his strength, Ben struggled to his knees. He looked over at Rey who still laid unconscious on her side, her body limp. Ben groaned, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. His leg hurt agonizingly from a wound he'd received while fighting the Knights of Ren. When Palpatine has drained his energy, the real pain of his wound kicked in. But he wouldn't let that stop him. Ben straightened his injured leg behind him, supporting most of his weight on his hands and uninjured knee, then slowly tried to stand. Rey. Rey. You have to get up. You have to wake up! His mind called to her but she was not there. She was in a deep unconscious state.

Palpatine turned to Ben and snarled as he struggled to get to his feet. Ben let out a shallow breath and grunted, trying to push himself to his feet. But he wasnt even standing yet when the emperor raised a hand and lifted Ben off the ground. He held Ben in a powerful hold, immobilizing him and binding his arms and legs so that he could not move. "As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!" Palpatine said in triumph, joy emanating from his voice. He thrust his hand forward, pushing Ben backwards and sending him flying through the air.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he tumbled towards the cliff. He felt sharp pain sear through his back as he was smashed against the rocks. The jagged, stone cliffside being driven into his lower back and thigh as he was thrown into the chasm. The pain was overwhelming, and Ben didn't know when it would end. It felt as though he was falling to the center of the planet. But instead of the planet's core being it's heat source, it got colder. Colder and darker. Ben began to loose hope. No. He'd already lost it. When would the falling stop already? When would he hit the cold, hard ground and just die?

Spasms erupted down his spine, and Ben knew that he was not dead. If he were dead, he would not be in this much pain. Had he fallen to the bottom of the chasm already? Ben didn't remember hitting the ground. Perhaps he'd blacked out. He didn't know. But he knew one thing for certain, the pain was excruciating. Ben groaned as he rolled over then froze. He wasn't at the bottom of the chasm. He was on some kind of ledge, and if he moved any further than a few inches, he would surely plummet to his death. Ben blinked, trying to focus on his far down he had fallen. He was probabaly less than a mile to the top. How in the galaxy did he manage to land on a ledge and not fall straight to his death?

Ben knew that death was close at hand, even if the fall itself has not killed him. Why was he still alive? Why had he not died already? Surely Ben has sustained too many injuries to live. He was too weak and too broken. Then he felt it. Rey. She was regaining consciousness. She was waking up! Rey. Rey. Rey. His mind screamed. That was why he was still alive. Ben has to ensure that she succeeded in destroying the Sith once and for all. He had to help her destroy Palpatine and make sure that she remained safe and alive. Until then, his purpose would be incomplete.

As soon as he came to that realization, Ben felt a surge of energy, pushing him to get up. He heard voices. Voices commanding him to get up. Voices of those he knew and loved, voices of those he did not know, and voices of those whom he'd only ever heard legends of. But he knew who they belonged to without question. The Jedi. They were all among him. But they were not focused on him. They were helping Rey. They were giving her the strength to stand as they were doing the same for him. Only their presence pushed Ben and gave him the energy needed to stand and begin to climb the rocky cliffside.

One hand after the other, Ben pulled himself up as high as he could. His leg was completely useless and mostly just dead weight. He could only move it slightly and what little he did was excruciating. But he continued to drag himself up. Up. Up. Up. Ben only stopped for brief moments to catch his breath, sitting on a ledge or rock. He groaned, pressing a hand to his leg. The Knights of Ren had given him a large gash across his thigh which was now inflamed and bleeding excessively. The pressure wasn't helping and Ben knew he would soon loose to much blood and pass out. He'd already lost so much energy to the emperor, he was on the verge of loosing consciousness already.

On top of that, Ben was fairly certain that the fall had broken his femur. When he'd smashed against the rocks, he'd heard a sickening snap. At the time, Ben hadn't known what part of his body it had come from, he had been in so much pain. But now, now he knew. It was pure agony. His whole leg throbbed and he could barely feel it. But he would let it stop him. He had to get to the top. He had to help Rey. So, gripping the jagged edges in the cliffside, Ben pulled himself upward one more.

He was near the top now, he could feel it. He could hear the cackling laughter of the emperor. Ben grimaced as he heard his voice. "Let you death be the final word in the story of the rebellion." Palpatine said and Ben heard a crack of lightning. Something blocked the surge of electricity and was withholding it from hitting its target. Rey. Ben knew she was facing him. Alone. He groaned, pulling himself higher. The entire temple rang with the sounds of thunder. But even the fizzling and cackling of the lightning could not block out the emperors voice. "You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am all the Sith!" Palpatine sneered.

Ben closed his eyes. He projected his voice into her mind and felt her presence soothe his aching body. No. Ben said, speaking clearly in her head above the commotion. He's wrong, Rey. I was wrong. You're not nothing. He said, knowing truly that he had been wrong. You are strong, and brave, and powerful. You are powerful, not because of your blood and not because of him. You are powerful because you stand up for what you believe in. You're not nothing, Rey. Ben said, knowing she was his whole world. You're everything. Your everything to me. Ben gasped, opening his eyes and letting out jagged breaths. He knew she now had the strength to defeat the emperor. He believed in her. She would defeat the emperor, and in the process, all the Sith!

Rey raised her head with newfound confidence. Ben had given her the strength and condifenve she'd needed. "And I..." Rey held an outstreched hand behind her back, using the Force to summon Leia's saber. Ben felt the pull of he using the Force. She was using too much energy! Ben projected what little energy to her as he could but felt his consciousness waver and cut off the connection. His mother's saber came flying through the air and Rey caught it in her open hand then brought it up to Luke's. The two lightsabers collided, strengthening her. It was as it should be. Luke and Leia, brother and sister, the twin's sabers reunited, rekindling their power. The lightning bolts began to reflect off of the sabers and electrocute Palpatine. "Am all the Jedi."

There was a blinding flash and the emperor howled. His cry echoed through the temple and was followed by a deafening ring that pierced the sky. Ben could not see what had happened but he knew that the emperor was gone. Rey had succeeded. Ben let out a sigh of relief. He could feel the evil weakening and it's presence lifting and leaving Exegol. But then he felt something else, or rather, he didn't feel someone. The horrifying reality began to settle and Ben's heart stopped. Rey was fading. Her strength was depleted and she didn't have the strength left to continue living. Ben could feel her emotions, he could hear her thoughts. Thoughts filled with relief, peace, sorrow, and finally, joy. But as soon as he felt them, they slipped away. Rey was giving in to death. She had fulfilled her purpose and now she could rest in peace.

Ben let out a small cry and grunted, gathering all the strength he had left to pull himself up the cliff. He reached out to her through their bond. Her consciousness was slipping fast now. Ben drew his hand away from his wound and climbed with two hands now. He had to get to her. With ever fiber of his being, Ben longed to see her one last time. Rey was the only thing that mattered now. He had no other reason to live. Saving her was the only thing that mattered. Ben couldn't live without her. Not now that he'd finally found peace. It was because of her that her found peace, and he wouldn't let that slip away.

Their bond weakened with every second that passed. Ben felt her pain begin to dissolve. She felt relieved that she could no longer feel the pain and sorrow. Rey didn't realize that she was dying, and that with her, died their bond. Their dyad. Surely the Force had connected them for a reason. This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't. Ben let out a strangled sob. She was fading into darkness. No! Ben gripped onto her consciousness, holding fast to her presence. She couldn't leave him. Not now, after she'd spent years trying to save him from the darkness. Not now, when she'd finally succeeded. Not now that they could finally be together! This couldn't be the end...

Ben's hand finally reached the top and with one last strangled growl, he pulled himself up. His leg throbbed and exhaustion began to take over. Ben fell to the hard stone ground with a final breath of relief. But just as the victory of reaching the top sank in, Ben saw her lying there, motionless, and all the light began to fade from his eyes. Rey. Ben gasped, his vision blurring. He felt the agony of heartbreak once again. But this time, it was not the heartbreak of rejection, it was the heartbreak of loss.

Ben started towards her lifeless form, praying that she was not gone. He'd already lost everyone he'd ever cared about. His parents were dead by Ben's own hand, and now Rey was dying... or worse, already dead, and it was all his fault. Ben felt the tears begin to fall. If only he'd turned sooner. If only he'd joined her when she'd begged him to turn to the light. If Ben hadn't been so stubborn and had come to the light sooner then she wouldn't be lying on the cold, hard ground. Ben bit back the pain and looked up at her. He prayed that she hadn't breathed her last breath yet. There she lay, lifeless and motionless. So still and beautiful. Rey. Oh God please no, Rey.

Ben stood and made an attempt to run to her but crumbled to the ground in pain. He grunted, ignoring the throbbing that spread from his thigh through his whole body and braced himself on his elbows. Ben grit his teeth and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, staggering forward inch by inch. The pain was nothing compared to the agony he felt at loosing Rey. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't! Ben pulled himself forward and reached her. She still didn't move. Rey? His mind called, his voice too weak to say her name out loud. Wake up Rey. Please wake up. But she still didn't show any sign of life. Their bond had faded into nothing, Rey was gone, and Ben had died inside.

As gently as he could manage, Ben reached out and grasped Rey's arms. Her skin was so cold. Ben grunted, shifting so that he could pull her into his arms. Even as weak as he was, Rey felt light and weightless. Ben fell back and pulled her into his lap, cradling her fragile figure in his arms. Her eyes were so emotionless, so empty, like a void. Her face, expressionless and blank. Ben shifted, rocking back and forth and looking around for somebody, anybody to help him. To help him save her. Ben looked down at Rey. She was so cold.

Ben shuddered, feeling the need to warm her. He pulled her close to his chest and buried his chin in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her back securely. Ben let out a ragged breath and sobbed. This was the first time he'd held her since they met. But more importantly, this was the first time he'd held her as Ben Solo. Ben stared at the ground on contemplation. He couldn't just let her die. Ben held her tightly, begging her heart to start beating again. Praying her pulse would spark to life beneath his grasp.

When Rey didn't move, her eyes still staring blankly into nothing. Ben lowered her gently into his lap and made his decision. A decision that would alter both of their lives forever... or what little time he may have left. Ben took a deep breath and placed his hand over Rey's stomach. When Rey had healed him, she hadn't even needed to touch him, but in this case Ben did not have the strength to hold his hand above her and project his remaining energy into her. Also, he felt that the human contact would be needed to bring her back to life.

Closing his eyes, Ben concentrated on transferring all of his energy and life force into her frail body. He didn't even know if this was going to work but he had to try. Even if it killed him. Without Rey, he had no reason to live. Ben had to try to bring her back, killing himself in the process. Whether she came back to life or not didn't matter as long as he tried. He would die regardless. If he succeeded, Rey would continue on living and live a long happy life with her new family. If he failed, then Ben would soon be joining her in the afterlife.

Ben kept his breaths steady, trying to keep his intake of oxygen regular so that he could preform the transfer properly. He couldn't make a mistake and mess this up. This had to work, it just had to. But even in his desperation, Ben did not rush the process and kept his mind at bay. His eyes remained closed, but Ben could feel a bit of warmth return to her body as it left his. He was weakening, but, it was strengthening her. Ben was fading, which meant that his life had to be going into Rey's body. Then he felt her hand cover his.

Overwhelming joy coursed through his veins and Ben finally felt true happiness. Her hand was warm. Rey blinked and tilted her head slightly then smiled upon seeing him. Her smile was so beautiful. Rey day up straighter and met Ben's eye. There he saw true joy. There was no more pain, there was no more anger, there was no more sorrow. Only joy. The kind of happiness that he'd so longed for all his life. The happiness that he'd only felt as a small child. True, pure, and innocent hoy.

Rey smiled and gentle tears entered her eyes. Tears of joy. Rey let out a small breath of laughter and grinned. "Ben." She said at last, voicing his name. For the first time, she was calling him by his real name and he was able to claim it for his own. Of all the times she'd called him that before, it had meant nothing because he wasn't Ben Solo then, he had been Kylo Ren. But now, now he was able to proudly call himself Ben Solo. He could look Rey in the eye and know she was speaking to him. He was at last, Ben Solo.

Ben's eyes scanned her entire face, soaking in her joy and happiness. She was alive! Ben let a gentle smile play at his lips, but was too busy taking in the pure rush of emotion upon seeing her alive and well. Rey reached up and her fingers grazed his cheek. Wherever her hand touched, warmth blossomed across his skin. Ben lifted a hand to caress her cheek and Rey blinked, pressing her palm against his cheek and leaning in.

Their lips met and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Warmth erupted throughout his entire body and he felt sparks fly. Ben could no longer think about how weak he felt, for she had just given him the strength to carry on, if only for a few seconds more. Ben kissed her desperately and passionately as Rey returned the kiss hungrily. Ben placed a hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Rey's hands still caressed his face gently but firmly. She had initiated the kiss, which made it all the more special. Ben couldn't have asked for anything more. He loved Rey so desperately and had given everything up for her. Now he could be at peace.

Ben pulled away from the kiss so that he could look at her one last time. She was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy. And he succeeded. Rey smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Her fingers still gently grazed his cheek and Ben felt a tingle along the path they traced. It was then that Ben gave her the biggest grin in the world, because she was his world. He put all of his heart and soul into his first and last smile for her. Rey smiled back and Ben felt complete. His life force had faded, and his strength was depleted. It was a wonder he was still alive to experience this wonderful moment of pure bliss. But as all good things, it had come to an end. First Ben felt weak, then he felt the life drain from within him and he closed his eyes, falling to the ground.

Author's Note:

Hello! Sorry this update took so long! Hopefully the next one won't take as long! I am adding to the next chapter, something that didn't happen in the movie but I felt should seeing as this separate story arc was left incomplete. So I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment and like if you have not! Have a great day or night!!


	4. ChapterThree-Renewal

\- _Rey_. Rey heard a voice. Someone was calling her name. Rey blinked and looked around, uncertain of where she was. What had happened? She was still in the Sith temple, but she was not there physically. Rey couldn't feel... anything. Not the wind that echoed through the cave, not the cold of the darkness, and not the pain of the wounds her body had sustained. Rey lifted her hands to eye level and examined her skin. Where once there had been wounds, her skin was now unblemished and glowed with a slight blue hue. Rey lifted a hand to her head. No longer did she long for rest, for she was not tired. She felt no more pain or exhaustion, but rather, she felt renewed. She felt... peace. It was odd. She couldn't quite describe it, but there was some type of... beauty in it.

With a frail breath, Rey looked down at her broken body and gasped. She pressed her fingertips to her mouth and a sob escaped her lips. The relief began to fade and Rey felt overwhelming sorrow. Sorrow because she had not lived a full life. Sorrow because she would not live to rejoice in this victory with her friends. And sorrow because she never got the opportunity to have a family of her own with the man she loved. Ben. He was alive. That was all that mattered now. Rey sighed. She may not have lived a full life, but she had lived a happy one, for what little time she had in the end. Rey had friends and family who loved her. Her parents had loved her. Rey once again looked down at her physical form, now glad to be free of the pain. To be free of the burden that had once laid on her shoulders. The emperor was dead, the Sith were gone, and Rey could now rest in peace.

_Rey_. The voice called again. Rey turned away from her body and looked up. She saw a man, surrounded by a blue haze similar to her own. He smiled gently and held out a hand to her. "It's time to come home, Rey." He said gently. Rey's eyes widened and she gasped, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. Rey felt tears enter her gaze and she let out a small whimper. She stared at the man, unable to believe her eyes. Rey stepped forward slowly, reaching out and gingerly brushed her fingers against his. Rey gasped. She could feel him. It wasn't like when she was alive. If she'd tried to touch Luke's ghost, her hand would pass right through him. But now, Rey could interact with a being of the Force. Rey had known that she had died, but this only confirmed it.

She looked back at her body once more and choked on a sob, letting the tears fall. Was she ready to leave her life in the land of the living behind? Could she truly say goodbye to everything she'd fought so hard to protect? Could she forget about those whom she'd come to care so dearly about and let them go? And even then, could she truly be at peace with the short life she had lived? Could she accept what little happiness she had been given in her living life and move on the the afterlife? So many questions ran through her head and Rey gasped. The intake of oxygen was not needed, she didn't truly need to breath at all, but Rey was not accustomed to a life beyond the living.

Rey let out a shallow breath and turned back to the man. "Dad?" Rey asked in a whimper. The man nodded. "Dad!" Rey cried, collapsing in his arms. "I'm here Rey. I'm here." His deep voice calmed her and Rey trembled. "Oh father, I waited so long. So long to meet you..." Rey said between sobs. Her breath was short and she choked on her whimpers. "I know, Rey. I'm so sorry." He said, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms around her back to hold her close. The joy she felt upon meeting her father sank in, and Rey buried her face in his shoulder. There was still sorrow in the embrace, for Rey could not feel his warmth or finally know the smell of her father's clothes, but the good outweighed the bad. Rey sighed, finally feeling safe in her father's embrace. She'd finally found the belonging she'd sought her entire life.

When her father finally pulled away from Rey's embrace, he placed a hand on her cheek so that he could look at her. Rey met his eye and tried to keep her voice steady. "Mother?" She asked, fearing she already knew the answer. His eyes scanned her face and Rey saw tears enter his gaze. "Oh Rey, your mother wasn't Force sensitive. She can't be here with us now." Her father said, his eyes, Rey's eyes, full of sorrow. He brushed her hair away from her face so that he could look her in the eye. "But she loved you so much Rey." Rey smiled sadly and her father let out a short breath. "You've grown so much. My beautiful, beautiful little girl." He said, pulling her close once more. Rey saw his tears fall but could not feel them as they splashed onto her shoulder. She shuddered slightly as she too let the tears fall and they streamed down her face.

_Rey_. Rey hugged her father tighter, believing the voice who called her name to be his. _Rey? _She heard his voice call her name again. But this time, it sounded weak and vulnerable. "Yes father?" Rey asked, pulling away from his arms to face him. Her father shook his head. "It is not I who calls for you, Rey." He released her and Rey slowly turned around to look back down on the mortal world. There she saw Ben. He struggled, limping over to where her physical form lay. She could feel his pain, even still in death. He was in such agony. Ben reached Rey and pulled her into his arms, cradling her lifeless body. It was lifeless because she was not with it. She was here, in the world between worlds.

Rey looked down at the man she loved. He was so heartbroken it pained her to watch as he trembled, holding her body close to his chest. She looked back at her father, who looked down on the scene sorrowfully. "He is a good man, my daughter. It is you who we may all thank for bringing him back to the light. Ben Solo returned to the light because of you, because of his love for you. He would have given you a wonderful life." Rey took in her father's words and watched as Ben lowered her into his lap. He looked down into her eyes that stared so emptily. Rey thought that he was accepting her death and that he had begun his mourning, but she continued to watch, dumbstruck, as he laid a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

Hurriedly, Rey turned back to her father and gasped. She felt a change begin to blossom within her. She began to feel it again. Warmth. Rey lifted a hand to her stomach where she felt the warmth began then felt it rise to her chest. She looked to her father desperately and he watched, amazed. He let out a long breath and took Rey's hands in his, smiling brightly. "He's made his decision." Rey blinked. "What decision? What's happening?" Her father looked over at Ben then back to his daughter and happiness entered his eyes. "He's bringing you back, Rey. He's giving you another chance to live." Rey looked down and let out a hollow breath. She looked back at Ben. She loved him so deeply. But as she turned to her father, Rey felt the want... no, the need to stay with him longer. "But father, can't I stay here with you?"

With a sad glance, Rey's father shook his head. "No my child. You must not pass up the opportunity for the chance of a new life. Ben Solo is making a great sacrifice, do not let that sacrifice be in vain. Return to him. One day, you will come to learn that there are other reasons you must live, but for now, you must save Ben Solo one last time. Do not let him fall into darkness." Rey's eyes widened and her father raised a hand. "Not the darkness within him, he would not fall to the dark side again, but the darkness of pain and grief. Ben will fall into the depression of loss. He is broken and weak. He does not have the strength to carry on and will not survive your death. You must return to him." Rey's father sighed. "I love you. So much Rey. You will always be my little girl. But it is not yet time for you to join me here. Soon, you will know why. But it is here that we must say our goodbyes... until we meet again."

Rey stepped forward and hugged her father one last time. He smiled and took her face in his hands, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Your mother and I couldn't be prouder sweetheart. We love you so very much. Don't you ever forget that." Rey smiled and nodded then released her father and turned back to her body. She felt warmth spread across her mental form and a pull for her to return to her physical form. Ben's eyes remained closed and he continued to focus on bringing her back. It was working. Rey could feel the energy entering her, pulling her back to her body. He was transferring all of his energy into her. Soon, her Force being would reunite with her physical form.

The pull was so very strong now. Rey reached out to take her father's hand, but her fingers passed right through her his. She was returning to her physical form, which meant she could no longer interact with beings of the Force. Rey felt her heart begin to beat again and her blood pumped with a rush of adrenaline, flowing through her veins. The pain began to return to the parts of her body that had been wounded and she felt the exhaustion return. Rey gasped, suddenly feeling the need for oxygen. She took a deep breath, taking in as much air as she could. She looked back to her father once more. "I love you." Rey said her final goodbye to her father. Rey sighed then closed her eyes and entered her body.

As soon as Rey was able to move, she lifted her hand and laid it over Ben's. Rey took a deep breath, now fully in her physical form and blinked. Ben opened his eyes then looked down at her and Rey saw tears glaze over his vision. Rey knew what he was thinking, for she was thinking the very same thing. She'd finally taken his hand. With a deep breath, Rey sat up straighter, taking in every inch of his face. His expression was so sorrowful and yet, now, so full of relief and beautifully joyous. Rey smiled, feeling overwhelming joy upon finally having a moment of happiness with the man she loved. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. "Ben." Rey whispered, not breaking her smile. Her voice was weak and soft, but she had poured her heart into that one word.

Rey smiled and let out a breathy laugh, causing it to sound more like a whisper. Then her face became serious and she reached up and gently caressed Ben's cheek. He was so warm. Rey trembled slightly. Ben's arms still cradled her with what little strength he had left. One hand found the small of her back, and the other was pressed against the nape of her neck. Rey bit her lower lip and let out a gentle breath. She didn't much know what to say. Words could not describe the emotions she felt. Rey couldn't begin to explain the depth of her gratitude, compassion, and affection for him. Ben would not believe her if she tried, for words could not describe her love for him.

Unable to wait moment longer, Rey closed her eyes then leaned in and brought her mouth to his. As soon as their lips met sparks began to fly. Rey felt a warmth spread across her entire body. She'd waited so long for this moment. The moment she could finally show Ben that she truly did love him. Rey hadn't been able to find it in herself to tell him when he had been Kylo Ren. It was true that she'd always loved him, but it was a part of him he'd kept locked away. Rey hadn't been able to tell him she loved him because he had been someone else then. But this... This was the man she loved. She loved Ben Solo, and now Rey could finally give him the love she'd carried for him for so long.

Ben gently pulled her closer, with one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Rey kissed him hungrily and Ben returned it desperately. They'd both longed to be in each other's arms for so long and now that they could finally have each other, the kiss soon became heated and passionate. But as all good things did, the kiss soon came to an end and Ben pulled away. Rey met Ben's eyes and saw peace enter his gaze as he took a deep breath for air. Ben let out a low laugh and grinned. Rey couldn't help but smile back. She had never seen him smile before, let alone a smile of true, pure happiness. Ben looked at Rey as if she was his everything, she no longer nothing. She was his, and he was hers. The kiss they had shared had proved that much. It had been pure bliss and Rey knew that Ben had felt it too.

But just as soon as Rey and Ben had experienced their moment of heaven, it was taken away from them. Ben's lips twitched and his smile disappeared as his face fell. Rey gasped. Concern and fear entered her gaze as she felt him waver. His consciousness faded and Ben became too weak to sit up. Rey gasped as his eyes closed and Ben collapsed in her arms. She quickly leaned forward and caught his head so that he would not hit the ground. Rey lowered him gently to the ground and laid his head down. She felt tears enter her eyes as she looked down at Ben.

Rey clutched his hand, holding it tightly as if it were his lifeline. She looked down at Ben, her eyes scanning him for any sign of life. He wasn't breathing, and his skin had become very cold. Rey laid her hand, still wrapped around his, against Ben's chest. His heart was still beating. Faintly, but still beating. Rey let out a breath of relief. Perhaps she could revive him? Transfer some of her energy, as he had for her. But as soon as the idea came, it fleeted without a trace. Rey felt Ben slip away from her grasp. His heart stopped and his body began to fade. Rey gasped. _No! No, no, no! _Rey watched in sorrow and dread as Ben's body disappeared. She held his hand as long as she could until his fingers slipped through hers.

Taking deep and long breaths, Rey closed her eyes and reached out. _Ben_. _Ben. Please. Be with me. Be with me. Come back to me. Come back to me._ Rey cried out to him through her mind, praying that their bond was still in tact. _Please Ben. Don't leave me. _Rey's breath was short and thin now. Could she reach him even in death through their bond? Rey swallowed, reaching out and searching for his presence. She had to connect with him. She had to create a Force connection as they had before. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and whispered as her energy drained. Rey opened her eyes and let out a cry, realizing that there was no use. Their bond had been broken and their dyad was no more.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Rey let out a strangled sob when she realized he was gone forever. His body had disappeared and there was no way she could bring him back. Rey felt an overwhelming emptiness upon his absense from her. Both physically and mentally. She hadn't realized how tremendously his presence had affected her until it wasn't there. Now she only felt hollow, as if she'd lost a part of herself. Their bond, their dyad was gone and Rey had lost her second half. Ben had been a part of her from the moment they'd met. No matter how much she'd denied it in the beginning and towards the end, Ben had always been a part of her.

Rey gently reached out and picked up the sweater Ben had worn and held it close to her chest. How could life be so cruel? To take away his happiness when he had only just found freedom? Rey had felt his peace of mind, it had been so beautiful and serene. She'd never felt him so happy, not even close. The conflict had been resolved and replaced with belonging. Ben had finally discovered who he was and found himself amungst all the confusion. And he'd become the man that she'd always known he was. Rey let out a whimper and buried her nose in Ben's shirt. After a lifetime of being manipulated, conflicted, and abused how could Ben turn to the light side only for his life to be taken away? It wasn't fair.

After years of waiting, they had finally been able to be in one another's arms. In each other's arms, Ben had found peace and Rey had found belonging. Because of each other, they'd finally found what they were looking for. But after all they'd been through, after all that they'd faced... against their enemies, against each other, and against themselves, fate had decided they didn't deserve their happily ever after. She didn't deserve Ben and he didn't deserve to live. Rey's breathing was thin now. She felt weak and sick, unable to carry on. Rey laid down on the cold hard ground and stared into space, cradling Ben's shirt close to her chest. Her only consolation was that Ben had been at peace when he died and that he was now one with the Force. When his physical form had disappeared it was a sign that he had joined his family as a being of the Force.

Rey sighed, unable to breath properly anymore. She laid on the ground, unmoving and unwilling to carry on. Part of her wished for death to take her. Part of her _prayed_ that death would take her so that she could join the people she loved. Ben, Han, Leia, Luke... But then she heard her father's voice clearly in her head. "Ben Solo is making a great sacrifice, do not let his sacrifice be in vain." Rey took a shallow breath. "I love you Rey, so much." But that was not the voice of her father. That was a deep voice, as soft and beautiful as velvet. Could she believe her ears or was death truly taking her? "Do not let my sacrifice be in vain. You cannot die now. You must live Rey."

Deep pools of tears formed, blurring her vision. Rey took a deep breath and lifted her fist to the ground. She grunted, struggling to lift her own weight. She wouldn't let his death be in vain. Rey was now taking in deep, regular intakes of breath. Her vision clouded with tears and and she closed her eyes. Ben had died to save her. Rey's parents had died to save her, just as Leia had died to save Ben. She would not let their sacrifices be in vain. Rey grunted and pushed herself up slightly. As she did, the planet began to fall to pieces around her. Rey let out a groan, gathering the strength that Ben had given her. She didn't know if she could make it out alive.

"Rey!" A voice called and Rey looked up. She saw the Millennium Falcon fly above her head, landing on Exegol not far from her. "Rey!" The voice called again and Rey saw Finn through teary eyes. "Here!" She yelled but it only came out as a whisper. Her voice was too weak. She saw Finn and Lando searching the area but they went in the wrong direction. "Wait!" Rey croaked. "Come back! Come back! Please! I'm here!" Surely they could see her. Surely they would find her. Rey collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, unable to walk or run to her friends. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and she let out a shallow breath.

With what little consciousness she had left, Rey prayed that she hadn't breathed her last breath. But then she felt a pair of strong, furry arms wrap under her and lift her from the ground. Rey's eyes snapped open and she saw Chewbacca. Then, realizing she didn't have Ben's clothes she cried out. "Wait!" She reached towards the ground and Chewy slowly lowered her so that she could reach them and pull them into her chest. She shuddered and Chewy let out a small whimper. "Thank you Chewy." She said, closing her eyes. Rey let out a ragged breath and looked up to the stars through half closed eyes. The battle was won.

_Author's Note: _

_So I decided to add Rey's father because I felt an immense need for her to come to peace with her family. Her parents died for her and there wasn't much conclusion after that. After the whole entirety of the first two movies where Rey felt the need to return to Jakku and wait for her family. Also, after Ben's death I kinda took the Padmè route for Rey with her depression and sadness because I feel like in the movie she did not show enough emotion upon his death. I also included a bit of the Titanic with the part where Rey decides to live and call to her friends to honor Ben and his sacrifice as Rose did for Jack. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you all were probably hoping for Ben to live in this chapter but I have not ruled out bringing him back so please keep reading! And please be sure to leave feedback and let me know what you think!_


	5. ChapterFour-Truth

Finn watched as Chewy carried Rey onto the Falcon. She looked so weak and small and there were several visible wounds covering her body. Based on appearance it would be hard to believe that this was the girl who had saved them all. This was the girl who had defeated the great and feared Emperor Palpatine. There had been rumors among the rebellion that Rey was unfit to be a Jedi, and that a no one from nowhere couldn't be their greatest warrior. They said she was in way over her head and called her crazy for facing the emperor alone. But Finn know her better than anyone else in the Resistance. She was stronger than any of them knew. She had defeated the emperor and she'd conquered the darkness within her. Finn couldn't be more proud of his best friend.

Following Chewy into the crews quarters, Finn hurriedly pulled out some blankets and a first aid kit as the Wookie laid Rey on one of the bunks. Finn looked at Chewy. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Chewbacca let out a small whimper but his eyes were hopeful. Finn sighed. "Don't worry." He looked over at Rey who's chest rose and fell slightly as she slept. "She's going to make it through this. Rey's strong. She'll be all right." Chewbacca let out a loud cry that sounded like a purr and Finn smiled. "That's the spirit, buddy. Now, we need to get back to the base as soon as possible. I have to talk to Poe. Can you help Lando pilot?" Chewy shook his head and Finn nodded. "I'll take care of her. You can go." The Wookie nodded and clamped Finn on the shoulder before making his way off to the cockpit.

Finn sat at Rey's bedside and opened the first aid kit, unsure of where to begin. She had so many wounds. Most of which he couldn't access or even begin to care for. Not only did he not have the medical ability to help her, but many of her wounds were under her clothes. Finn couldn't invade her privacy like that. It would be awkward for both of them. He would have to wait until they landed at the base to find out how badly she was injured. There Finn could get her a female medic to help her with the injuries that lay beneath her garments. He did worry because he didn't know the extent of her injuries but they should land at the Resistance base soon. There he could get Rey a medic to properly examine her.

The Falcon jarred slightly and Finn heard Chewy let out an apologetic cry. He looked back to Rey who moaned slightly and rolled over. Scrapes and cuts covered her arms, along with dirt and blood. Finn sighed as he saw the arm cuff she wore over her scar, the one she had received from one of Snoke's Praetorian guards. He didn't understand why she was so self conscious about it. Something about it bringing back too many memories and reminding her of something she wanted to forget. It was an odd scar to be sure. Almost in the shape of two hands reaching for each other. Finn sighed and laid a blanket over her. He knew that that scar held a great significance to her because of what happened that day in Snoke's throne room.

It was because of Ren. Finn felt his blood boil and he clenched his fist. He looked down at Rey. That manipulative bastard had messed with her head and broken her to no end. Finn couldn't bear to see her so weak. All the times he'd heard her muttering in her sleep and talking to herself in her room when she was alone. She was so confused and conflicted. It was Kylo Ren's fault she couldn't figure out where she belonged. He'd put the seed of conflict in her mind. Finn wondered where the bastard was now. Finn looked over to Rey who still slept peacefully and sighed. She tried so hard to find solace in her friends but they didn't know how to give her the comfort she needed. None of them knew what she was going through. Finn only knew barely. He tried to understand, but nobody truly could.

Just then, Rey startled and shuddered. She let out a soft cry and whimpered. "Ben!" Finn sighed and laid a hand on her forehead. He noticed she was holding some kind of black fabric. He reached over to take it from her but her grip tightened around it. "Ben." Rey whispered, her brow creasing. She called for him often. Finn wasn't certain who Ben was, but every once in awhile, Rey would call his name in her sleep. Finn used to have to go to her room to wake her and try to calm her when the nightmares were get really bad. Towards the end of the year, her nightmares had gotten worse. He and Poe would have to take turns checking on her and make sure she was alright. That was how their friendship had grown so strong. They all needed each other.

They were close now. It wouldn't be long before they reached Ajan Kloss, the planet where the Resistance's base was currently located. Rey began to tremble and Finn laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. He didn't want to wake her but if she was having a nightmare she would wake soon anyway. "Rey? Hey. It's alright. Your safe. Palpatine is dead. The First Order is defeated." Finn frowned. He knew that most of her nightmares revolves around her friends being or in danger. "Everyone's fine. We're safe now." Rey slowly opened her eyes. "F... Finn?" She asked. Finn nodded and brushed the stray hairs from her forehead. "It's me, Rey. Everything's going to be alright." Rey lurched forward and threw her arms around him.

Finn hugged her back, grateful that she was alright. Rey seemed so fragile and small at the moment. Finn noticed how cold she felt in his embrace. "Thank you." She whispered, swueezig his slightly and letting out a ragged sigh. Finn felt her waver slightly and gently pushed her back onto the bunk. Then he pulled a blanket around her shoulders. "We'll be landing soon. Just lay still." Rey sighed, snuggling further under the blankets as tears formed in her eyes. Finn startled upon seeing her so upset. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned about Rey's weak state. "He... He's gone." She said, her expression blank. Finn's brow creased. "Who's gone Rey."

Rey struggled to sit up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Ben." She whispered. When Finn did not respond she met his eye. "He... He saved my life, but it killed him in the process." Finn's eyes widened. He had so many questions. Who was this man who saved his best friend? Rey sighed, reading his mind and knowing that he wanted to hear the full story. "There's so much to tell. I... I don't know where to begin." Finn sighed. "Perhaps you should rest..." Rey shook her head furiously. "No! I have to tell his story. The Resistance has to know how we were able to win this battle. They have to know of his sacrifice." Rey swallowed. "But I want you to be the first to know."

Finn blinked and nodded. Still uncertain of what he was about to hear. Rey sighed, unsure of where to begin. "I'm not sure how our going to react so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Ben Solo is Kylo Ren." Finn's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to make a sneer comment but Rey lifted a hand and cut him off. "Finn. I need you to hear me out before you judge him." Finn grunted and crossed his arms. So Kylo Ren was dead? At least he could find some comfort in that. "Fine." He said and Rey smiled weakly. "Thank you, Finn." She sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. Finn didn't understand why she was so worked up over Ren's death. Surely she hadn't become emotionally attached. He'd manipulated her for years! He was her enemy!

"I suppose I'll begin by telling you that he was manipulated by both Snoke and Palpatine from childhood. That's no excuse for what he did, but he was targeted from birth because of his Skywalker lineage." Rey sighed. "After I left for Ahch-To we discovered that we had a bond. Ben and I. We could see each other at times, even though we were thousands of miles apart. He couldn't see where I was, and I couldn't see where he was. We could only see one another. This kept us both safe, keeping the other from knowing our location. My grandfather... Palpatine, called it a dyad. A dyad in the Force." Rey took a deep breath before continuing. "Neither of us could understand why the Force had connected us. We couldn't control it. The connections would happen at random times, whether we wanted them to or not."

Finn lifted a hand. "Wait one second." Rey tilted her head. "You said that neither of you were responsible for the connection... How do you know that? What if Ren was doing it all along?" Rey sighed, remembering how confused Ben had had been during their first bond. His bewildered expression had been rather cute now that she recalled. "He didn't do it... the Force did. It was so strong." Rey said, staring slightly into space. "The pull, drawing us near to one another. I didn't know how or why until the end but we needed each other." Rey sighed. Finn knew there was romance involved that was coming up. She hesitated because she didn't know how to tell him. The thought slightly turned his stomach but Finn nodded for her to continue.

"One night, he... he comforted me when I felt alone. We ended up reaching out to one another. I discovered that it was Luke Skywalker himself who was the cause for Ben's downfall. Luke... admitted that he had made a mistake which led to Ben turning to the dark side. So I went after him to try and bring Ben back to the light. Ben offered me his hand more than once. It was after he killed the Supreme Leader Snoke to save my life that I realized we could not be together. He still craved the power." Rey swallowed, wiping her eyes and sighed. "The connections continued, much to my displeasure, which led to him finding us several times." Finn blinked. So that was how Ren knew where they were all the time. Rey continued.

"Ben and I battled one another on the Death Star ruins and it was then that we found out Leia had died. Ben knew at once that his mother had passed, but I had only realized too late and... I ran him through with his own saber." Finn's eyes widened. She'd stabbed him?! Run him through with _his_ own lightsaber?! Finn couldn't believe it. He'd seen the anger in her eyes that day. He'd witnessed the rage, but he'd never thought she do something so violent. Rey sighed, reading his thoughts and continued. "I was able to heal him as I healed the sand serpent and I ran away, stealing his ship. It was then that Ben Solo was redeemed and Kylo Ren died."

Rey paused before continuing, taking deep breaths and wiping under her eye with her thumb. "Ben then came to Exegol and helped me defeat the Emperor." Rey hesitated as more tears formed and she shuddered, choking slightly on a breath. Finn reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "You don't have to continue..." Finn said. "No. No I have to say this." Rey said, placed her hand on his arm. "After the battle, I had defeated the emperor, but in the process it killed me. My energy had depleted and my lifeforce was drained." She said finally. "I died, but he brought me back. Ben Solo sacrificed his own life to save me, knowing he would die, then... h... he died in my arms."

Finn sat in silence, letting all this information sink in. Rey had died?! He looked at the girl who sat before him, alive and fairly healthy. How could she have died? Her heart just... stopped? And how had Ren been able to bring her back? Had he transfered his life force into her, bringing her back to life? Finn looked down and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. It was all too much to process. Finn felt slightly hurt by the fact that Rey had not shared this with him sooner. All this time she had been trying to turn Ren back to the light? Perhaps if he'd known he could have comforted her. All the nightmares and visions... If only Finn had known. He could have offered her some comfort or even tried to help Rey bring Ren back. He might not liked Kylo Ren, but if it meant easing her pain then he would have done anything.

So Kylo Ren was Ben Solo, and he killed his master to save Rey's life, then sacrificed himself to bring her back to life? Finn found it all so hard to believe. Kylo Ren was pure evil. He was a horrible person and Rey herself had referred to him as a monster. Finn sighed. It was true that he had been a pawn of the First Order at one time. But Ren had been worse. He was a Knight. The knight always took out more pieces in a chess game than the pawns. Finn rubbed his temples and thought about it. But it was also true that all the peices were controlled to protect the king, and they were controlled by one being. In this case, the entire First Order had been controlled by Snoke and Palpatine.

Whether or not Finn had chosen to kill in the end, he knew what it was like to be chosen from a young age for such a horrible fate. And as bad as that had been, Finn had been merely a nobody, Ren was a somebody. That meant that all of Palpatine and Snoke's attention had been on him. They would have no interest in a Stormtrooper. Finn would never know what it was like to have someone put thoughts into your head, confiding and conflicting you. If what Rey said was true, and the emperor had penetrated Ren's mind when he was a child, then he and Finn were not that different.

Finn looked over at Rey. "You really did love him, didn't you?" Rey averted her gaze. She looked at the ground and nodded, but she didn't look ashamed. "It didn't start out that way. I loathed him at first. I... I thought of him as a monster. But I saw light in him, and I grew to love him... ." She said, her voice breaking slightly. Finn sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." Finn rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. "Are you sure he's gone? I mean, is there any way he could have survived?" Rey shook her head. "His body disappeared and he became one with the Force." Rey said, wiping her eyes. Finn leaned forward and pulled Rey into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Rey." Finn hugged Rey tightly as she trembled.

When he pulled away, he helped her to lay back down and covered her with a blanket. Finn knew Rey was suffering a great loss. Finn had never lost anyone so dear to him, but he knew what it felt like to fear loosing someone. He could only imagine the pain of loosing Rey. And Finn didn't know what it was like to love someone that much. He couldn't relate to an affection that deep. Finn loved her, but in a different way. He loved her like a best friend. Not quite sisterly love, but not romantic love. Ren... or Ben must have loved Rey deeply to give her his own life. If what Rey said was true and they had a connection that powerful then she must have felt the loss of his death stronger than she would have normally. Finn couldn't imagine loosing someone he loved like that.

Rose came to mind and Finn sighed. He did love Rose, but he found himself catching feelings for Jannah. He and Jannah had so much in common. Finn had always been conflicted when it came to his and Rose's relationship. Rose was so smart and intelligent and Finn loved spending time with her. But she seemed more interested in her studies and research than spending time with him. Finn knew that that sounded horrible and it was no excuse but he found himself enjoying Jannah's company. She was so brave and courageous and an amazing fighter. Finn felt guilty about his feelings for Jannah but he couldn't deny them at the same time. Just as Rey could not deny her connection to Ren.

At the same time, Finn tried to remember that he had known Rose for a year and had only just met Jannah. His attraction to Jannah could just be because he was able to talk and relate to her. Their pasts were so similar he felt connected to her in a way. Perhaps it was just a passing fling. Because Finn could relate to her, he felt that he had feelings for her, whereas he'd cared for Rose for a long while now. Ever since she kissed him. He hadn't been prepared but after she'd sacrificed herself to save him, he realized that she cared for him and he cared for her in return.

Finn rubbed a hand across his face. He couldn't think straight. From everything Rey had just told him about her and Ben's relationship, Finn would have feelings for both of them. Jannah because of their past and connection, and Rose because she'd sacrificed herself for him and he cared for her. It seemed that there was a lot of sacrifices happening recently. But in Finn's case, Rose lived when she made her sacrifice. Wen Ben made his sacrifice, he died in the process and Rey had to deal with that loss. Rose risked her life to save him because she cared for him. Rey would have been disappointed if Finn ever forgot that.

With a sigh, Finn made his way to the cockpit to face Lando and Chewy. "Hey kid." Lando said. Finn nodded and took a seat, still a upset and confused about the whole "love triangle". Lando noticed his dull mood and frowned. "What's wrong with you? We've won the war! You should be happy!" Lando let out a joyful laugh and Chewy called out in agreement. Finn gave them a weak smile but Lando gave him a look that told Finn he wasn't buying it. Finn sighed. "Just some personal issues." He said and Lando frowned. He shook his head and pressed a few buttons then looked at Chewy. "Take over, furball." He said and Chewbacca let out a growl of disatisfaction.

Lando stood and walked over, taking a seat by Finn. "What seems to be the problem son? Does it have something to do with that young lady in there?" He asked, motioning to the crews quarters. Finn shook his head. "No. No, Rey's alright." Lando let out a breathy laugh. "That's not white what I meant son. I mean is there some kind of romantic issue?" He said slowly as if having to spell it out to Finn. Finn's eyes widened and he shook his head waving his hands. "No! No! See, it is a... erm... a romantic issue, but it doesn't have to do with Rey. She and I are just friends." Finn said and Lando seemed to understand. "Your worried about your beloved? I'm sure she's alright. Well find her when we land back on base."

Finn smiled weakly and shook his head. "Nope. Wrong again. Um... see, I know that she's alright. I say her just after the war ended. Or rather, I've seen them both since the war ended." Lando raised an eyebrow and Finn groaned. "It's not what you think." Lando let out a low bellow but then became serious. "So your torn between two women?" Finn was a bit amazed that Lando hadn't thought something completely different but looked down and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah basically." Lando nodded. "I see. Well son, that's a difficult thing thing, it is." Finn leaned forward and shook his head. "I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice for me?"

"Listen kid, I know it's tough. But you've gotta look deep inside yourself and you'll realize that you know which one you truly love." Finn sighed. "It's just that I don't want to make the wrong choice and hurt one of them." Lando nodded. "That is a noble thing to say boy. It's a good thing to take your time. Don't rush into a decision. Women are hard creatures to discern. You have to be sure. But like I said, if you look deep inside yourself, you'll realize which one you need to choose." Finn sighed. "Thanks Calrissian." Lando chuckled slightly. "Ah to be young and in love... and slick with the girls. You know, the only girl I couldn't nab was the dear sweet Princess Leia herself. My good ole buddy Han stole her heart."

Finn's eyes widened. "You loved General Organa?!" Lando bellowed. "No! No." He drew out the "no" in a long laugh. "I didn't know what love was. I was... infatuated. She was a beautiful young thing, Leia was. She had so much spunk and that deity attitude. Yet she was always so well composed and a very good leader. I never could understand how someone as smart and beautiful as her fell for a smuggler much less, an idiot like Han." Lando chuckled. "Ah well. The past is in the past. I'm old now and there are many things I live to regret. Don't make a choice you'll regret, son. Cause it'll follow you for rest of your days. Remember, be certain."

_Author's Note: _

_So, touching base on another thing that I feel was untouched in Rise of Skywalker. Finn's romantic relationships. I feel that Rose didn't gave enough of a part and that Jannah was a littl unimportant to the plot. I don't mind her, as you can tell in my writing, I consider her a love interest for Finn. But it really should have been determined in the story what would happen with them. Aside from all that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that Rey took a few paragraphs to explain to Finn what had happened with Ben when we all clearly know. I understand that I could have just said she explained the whole thing to him but I felt it was needed with Finn's reaction throughout the story. Please be sure to comment and leave me your feedback below! Thank you!!_


	6. ChapterFive-Forgiveness

Poe landed quickly and jumped out of his X-Wing then looked around at the wonderful scene. So many smiling faces, so many beautiful reunions. There was so much to celebrate! The Resistance had finally won, the First Order was defeated, and Palpatine was gone for good! The people were finally free of the First Orders clutches and could finally be at peace. Poe grinned and let out a joyous cry. The people all greeted him graciously as he joined them to celebrate. He walked through the crowd, greeting people and congratulating them, but most of all, thanking them for their contribution to the war. It was because of each and every one of them that the Resistance was able to win. They had risked their lives to fight for what they believed in, and in their sacrifices, they had given others the hope to fight as well.

With a grin, Poe greeted and thanked as many rebels as he could. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming emotion of happiness. Happiness and shock. He'd dedicated his entire life to fighting for this war, and he'd never imagined he'd be able to see the end of it. The end of the sorrow and the beginning of peace and true happiness. Poe had forgotten such things existed. It was true that he'd found such moments of joy amongst his friends, but the bigger issue had always made itself known and drown out his happiness. Those moments never had lasted long. But now...? Now they could live the rest of their lives in happiness and freedom.

Though he was looking for a few people in particular, Poe knew that it was his duty as acting general to greet any of those he passed. After all, these were the people who had sacrificed their lives and helped them win the war. So Poe kept true to his duties, as Leia would have wanted and continued to socialize with the other commanders and officials, as well as the lower acting citizens. Poe still kept an eye out for Zorii, Rose, and Beaumont though. They were the ones he was worried about. Rose and Beaumont especially. Zorii... Poe sighed. Zorii knew how to take care of herself. He was sure she was alright. Finn, Rey, Jannah, and Chewie would be on the Falcon. He was still worried about them, but seeing as the Falcon had not yet landed, they wouldn't be there.

Upon hearing a loud eruption, Poe looked up and saw a large ship landing amungst the crowd. Speak of the devil. He grinned and hurried over to the Falcon where his friends emerged. Finn was helping Rey walk down the loading ramp, supporting most of her weight. Poe hurried over and slid his arm around her waist to support the rest of her weight. Her arm fell around his shoulder and she smiled weakly. "Thanks Poe." He smiled and let out a joyous laugh, pulling them both into a large hug. Rey hugged him back graciously and Finn smiled. It was then that Poe saw Zorii. He gave her a quirky smile and a nod, asking her to join them and she shook her head. Poe smiled knowingly. She wasn't one for crowds. So instead he focused all of his attention to Rey and Finn, knowing that Zorii was safe.

The hug lasted for several minutes before Poe pulled away. As soon as they broke away, Rey began to collapse slightly and Poe supported the rest of her weight. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Poe frowned, seeing the injuries that covered her body. "Come on. We have to get you to a medic." Rey shuddered but placed a hand on his chest. "No." She said weakly. "There's something I have to do." Rey groaned and pressed a hand to her side and Poe's brow furrowed. He looked over at Finn who's expression was grave. Rey sighed. "Poe will you help me? I need their attention." Finn's expression was still grim but held some amusement. "Your going to want to hear this, pal." Poe's brow furrowed but he nodded. Poe and Finn gently released Rey to see if she could stand on her own. She managed to hold her own weight fairly well, gaining some strength through time.

When she was ready, Poe stood. "Hello everybody!" He waited for everyone's attention then continued. "First off, I would like to thank you all! You are all responsible for bringing victory to the Resistance! Whether your contribution was large or small, you are all war hero's!" Poe said and the crowd let out a cheer. He grinned. "Secondly, I would like you all to bring your attention to our bravest fighter, this amazing girl who stands beside me. Without her, we would not have been able to win this war! She singlehandedly defeated the emperor and brought peace to the rebellion!"

Cheers broke out and Rey laid a hand on Poe's arm. "Actually, that is what I have come to tell you all." She said, projecting her voice with the Force. "Today, sacrifices were made by each and every one of you. I know that there has also been much loss, many of you have lost loved ones, and that is what I wish to speak of now. Today want to honor those of whom we have lost in this war. Not just those who have died in this final battle, but everyone we have lost in the years to pass leading up to this battle. Everyone who fought for this war! They fought bravely for what they believed in, and without them, we would not have won this war!" Rey took a deep breath to steady herself then continued. "You all know the names of those who sacrificed themselves, because they were your loved ones. Well, there is one sacrifice I would like to make known unto you all!"

"On this day, the infamously feared Kylo Ren breathed his last breath... and Ben Solo returned to the light, a new man." Poe's eyes widened. He didn't quite understand what Rey was saying, but he heard her say that Kylo Ren was dead. For that he rejoiced. Rey continued. "Ben Solo was the son of our beloved General Organa and the late Han Solo. He had turned to the dark side under the influence of the emperor Palpatine and Supreme Leader Snoke. He was targeted from infancy because of his Skywalker lineage and manipulated from childhood. But in our final hour, Ben Solo turned back to the light and fought alongside me against the emperor. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Palpatine." Rey said without staggering. She was determined to share his story. Poe looked at her in amazement.

"Without his sacrifice, I would not be standing here now, and neither would any of you." Rey took a deep breath. "Ben Solo died saving my life, and all of yours! So today I would like to honor him. Him and all of the warriors we have lost. Today and every day leading up to this victory!" Rey shouted and cheers erupted over the crowds. Rey smiled, glad that she had shared Ben's legacy and turned to leave. But before she could go, she heard a voice. "How do we know your telling the truth?" Rey turned back around, an appalled look on her face but then her expression twisted into pain. She brought a hand to her stomach and crumbled.

Poe jumped forward and caught her, then picked her up and carried her bridal style. She was barely conscious. Finn looked at Poe in concern and Poe began to make his way to the base with Rey in his arms. He took long strides, not wasting any time and called out to the first officer he saw. "Beaumont!" Beaumont turned to face Poe. He looked just as concerned for Rey as everyone else was. Poe knew that he and Rey has become good friends during Rey's training. He had been the one to help her decipher many old Jedi texts. Poe grunted. "I need you to find a medic and Maz then bring them to the hospital wing!" Beaumont nodded and hurried off into the crowd.

Once they made it to the medical aid section of the base, Poe laid Rey down gently, being mindful of her head. He pulled a blanket over half of her body then positioned the pillow under her head so that she would be comfortable. Rey let out a shuddering breath but remained unconscious. Poe took a deep breath and turned to face Finn. "Is she going to be alright?" Finn asked, wringing his hands together; he had been fidgeting non-stop. Poe sighed. "She's going to be fine." Finn shook his head. "I'm not so sure. She's been through a lot Poe. Physically and emotionally." He hesitated then sighed. "Ren's death is taking a toll on her." Poe looked at Rey and sighed. He knew Finn was right.

"Listen buddy, Rey is strong, she's gonna be alright. We are gonna do all we can for her." Poe grimaced at his poor attempt to make Finn feel better. He wasn't even convincing himself. Poe shook his head. "But worrying isn't going to solve any problems. You should go find Rose." Finn's eyes widened and he froze. Poe sighed and laid his hand on Finn's shoulder. "You need to talk to her at least. I know that a lot has happened and your confused, but she needs to know that your alright. She's worried about you." Poe gave his friend a half smile and tilted his head, meeting Finn's eyes. He tried to show Finn that he was only concerned for his well being. Finn sighed and nodded. "Let me know if she wakes up." He said before leaving the hospital wing.

Looking down at Rey, Poe took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She was alive, but barely. Her whole body was battered and bruised. Poe couldn't stand to see her like this. Her petite figure looked so broken. Poe clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms and let out a pained growl. How could he lie to Finn when he couldn't even lie to himself? He didn't know if Rey was going to be alright. Even if she survived the physical wounds, she'd never be the same. Rey was grieving. Poe knew that she would never fully recover physically until she got past this depression. Poe sighed. He had seen it in her eyes when she spoke about Ben. She loved him. It was going to take her a long time to get past losing him.

Poe grimaced. He remembered lecturing her and scolding her for not helping them more in battle. He remember how angry he had been that she never joined them during missions. She was always too busy training. Poe swallowed the bile that had gathered in the back of his throat and groaned. He blamed himself. He should never have pushed her to fight. It was true that she was their best warrior, but she was also more vulnerable to the First Order. Because of Ren. Or Ben. Or whatever his name was. If only Poe had known... If only he had realized what Rey had been going through. He could have helped her. At the very least he could have offered her his friendship and comfort in her time of need.

Nevertheless, Poe should never have yelled at her for not accompanying them on missions. Poe groaned and buried his face in his hands. Guilt and remorse washed over him. Rey was still so very young and he had placed a world of problems on her shoulders. Poe scoffed slightly to himself. More like a galaxy of problems. Poe ran a hand through his hair and pushed it away from his forehead. He sighed. He had yelled at her for taking too much time for training. Rey had only just learned of her capabilities and had needed that precious time to train. He shouldn't have insisted she join them. If he hadn't perhaps she wouldn't have gotten the idea to go after the Wayfinder.

It was true that Poe was glad for her sacrifices. If we're not for her then they would never have won the war. But he couldn't help but blame himself. It was his fault she decided to go on that mission. He'd pushed her to help the cause more. Poe swallowed and reached out, laying a hand on her arm. She shifted slightly and sighed. Poe let his breathing match her steady intake so that he wouldn't disturb her. He closed his eyes. She was completely spent. Rey had no energy left to carry on. He could almost feel her exhaustion. But as he thought about it, he realized that it was a blessing that she was alive.

Poe lifted a hand and ran it across the stubble on his chin. He still had a hard time believing that Kylo Ren had turned. He also had a hard time believing that he had given his life to resurrect Rey. If it was true that Kylo Ren had turned, and he had become Ben Solo again, then he must have truly loved her to make such a change, let alone such a sacrifice. Poe was grateful to say the least, but at the same time, he found it hard to believe that Kylo Ren was dead. Poe shook his head. He never imagined that sacrificing his own life to save another would be the way the Supreme Leader would die. Let alone saving his sworn enemy and the last Jedi.

It was then that Poe realized something. With a deep breath, he dropped his hands to his sides and smiled. That was what it meant to love someone. Love was sacrifice. Love was selfless. When you truly loved someone, your own needs didn't even matter. Poe let out a ragged breath and looked over at Rey. Ben Solo was able to give up his life as the feared Supreme Leader and turn to the light once again because he loved Rey. He gave up the power, the authority, and everything he knew to save her. And he did it all, knowing that he would be judged and most likely sentenced to death by the Resistance.

Still, Poe had witnessed firsthand the terror and torturous ways of Kylo Ren. Was it possible that Rey's love for Ben Solo had changed him? Could someone that evil truly change? And even then, would the rebels, including himself, be able to forgive his wrongdoings? Poe growled at his own ignorance. Ben Solo had been lost and Rey was the only one had even made an effort to reach out to him. Everyone else thought that Ben Solo was lost to the dark side. Even his own mother. Poe winced at the memory of dear Leia. But Rey was the only one who reached out to Ben and let him know that he was not alone. Of course it had been her love that brought Kylo Ren back to the light. If Ben Solo, who had been manipulated and tortured his entire life, could make such a sacrifice, how could Poe not forgive him?

The entire ordeal got Poe thinking about his feelings for Zorii. Poe sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. He didn't know how to make out his feelings. He did care for Zorii, yes. And he had once had strong feelings for her, that much was true. But he didn't know if any of that was enough to pursue her. Poe knew for a fact that she wanted nothing more to do with him. She had come to fight alongside the Resistance, that was true, but she had come because Zorii always fought for what she believed in. It was his own fault that her planet was destroyed. If he and his friends hadn't come to Kijimi, then the Star Destroyer would never have targeted it.

With a deep breath, Poe stood and walked over to the water basin on the table beside Rey's bed. Cupping his hands, he picked up a handful of water and splashed it against his face. Poe let out a low grumble as the cold water came in contact with his skin. Still, the cool liquid felt good against his skin. Poe sighed and rested his elbows on the stand and buried his face in his hands. It was his fault Kijimi was destroyed. Zorii would never forgive him. All those innocent people. Poe didn't even know how many had escaped. He still couldn't shake the shock and horror he'd felt when he found out that the planet had been destroyed. To be honest, he still didn't think it had truly set in. Poe clutched the edges of the table until his knuckles turned white. There were so many people that he had known from Kijimi that had not survived. Poe grit his teeth and heaved a heavy breath. He knew that he still had feelings for Zorii, but he couldn't justify the complete and utter horror he'd felt upon realizing Kijimi had been destroyed and she might have been on it. Poe was ashamed that he had found so much relief and joy in knowing she had survived when so many others had died. He was not ashamed because he was glad she had escaped, but because he was able to be happy when so many others had perished. How could he ever forgive himself?

There was no time to think about it any longer though. Beaumont entered the med bay with Maz Kanata and a female medic by his side. Poe quickly stood up straight and greeted them. He exchanged a few words with the medic who assured him she would do everything in her power to help Rey. Poe nodded, giving her permission to do whatever was needed and she began to examine Rey immediately. The medic quickly checked Rey's breathing and heartbeat. Beaumont assisted her, handing her any instruments or bandaging she may need.

Maz walked over and stood beside Poe as they watched from afar. Poe sighed and his composure slouched slightly. Maz looked up at Poe and frowned. "You miss her, as we all do." Poe's breath caught in his throat and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Who?" Maz gave him a stern look. "Do not play dumb with me Dameron. I know you. I see your heart. You long for her guidance. Leia loved you like a son. But this is not a matter that you must seek the strength of others. Love is a matter of the heart. Deep down, you know what you must do." Poe hesitated. Was that how he felt? Did he love Zorii??

With a deep breath, Poe rubbed his hand across back of his neck and groaned. "She won't have me, Maz." Maz gave him another look that told him to shut his mouth. Poe complied and snapped his trap shut. Maz nodded. "Since when did that ever stop you before? You've never been one to make a decision based on what others thought. And you do not know what Zorii is thinking. Do not begin to believe that you have figured out a woman. You do not have Ms. Bliss figured out as well as you think you do, Dameron. Don't waste your chance before you've been given it." Maz said with a firm nod.

Before Poe could respond, the medic approached them with a mix between a joyous and grim expression. "General? May I have a word with you privately?" Poe nodded and looked down at Maz. She gave him a small inclination of her head and walked over to Rey's bedside. Poe stepped aside to speak with the medic and frowned. "What is it? Is she alright?" The medic shook her head. "Rey is very weak. She has sustained quite a few injuries and considering... erm, what she has been through it is natural that she would be so weak..." Poe could tell that the medic was treading carefully.

"But she is in a very fragile state. I am concerned about her health. Considering her condition, we will be walking through very dangerous territory for the next few days." Poe held up a hand to silence her. "What are you saying ma'am?" Poe didn't want to be disrespectful but he needed to know straight up what was happening. There was something she wasn't telling him. The medic sighed. "Rey will survive, but there is something that I think you must know." Poe tried to contain any emotion that he may portray and nodded. The medic swallowed, hesitating before continuing then sighed. "She is pregnant."

Author's Note:

Hello! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I know that the whole conspiracy about Rey being pregnant has been overused but I just loved it and had to do it. I feel that it is a possibility and that it would be something very special had Ben not returned at all. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to comment and leave a like for this chapter!!


	7. ChapterSix-Conflict

Making his way through the corridors, Finn kept an eye out in search of Rose. He knew she was outside, celebrating with everybody else and that his search inside the base was pointless, but he still needed some time to think. Finn couldn't face her yet. He still didn't know what he was going to do. Though it hadn't been officially confirmed, everyone knew he and Rose had been going steady for quite some time now. Finn had been the only one who hadn't actually realized it until it was too late. And by that point, he didn't have the heart to call things off. Finn sighed. He cared for Rose. But it bothered him that he had gained feelings for Jannah so easily and so quickly. But we're his feelings truly from the heart, or had they spurred from just common interest?

Finn grumbled and continued on his way, down the hall. He was running out of time. Finn knew that he had to figure out where he stood in all this. He needed to choose between Jannah and Rose. Lando's words kept running through his mind. He had to look deep inside himself and decide which one he truly loved. By it wasn't a matter of deciding who he loved. Finn knew that he loved Rose, but he didn't really know in what way. Finn stopped to lean against the wall and rubbed his temples. Was it true that if he had loved Rose then he wouldn't have fallen for Jannah? And even if he hadn't fallen for Jannah, would things have worked out between him and Rose?

All Finn knew was that things had been difficult between him and Rose for a while now. Both of them had been distant. And Rose had her studies to look forward to. She had a whole life ahead of her. Did she truly care for him? Or had it only been the spur of the moment when she'd kissed him after saving him. Perhaps it had been the pure shock of almost dying that brought her to kiss him. And Finn had felt compelled to retaliate her feelings because she'd risked her life to save him. Was that truly all it had been? Impulse and hormones? Finn growled and beat his clenched fist against the wall.

He couldn't face her. Finn shook his head, burying his face in his fists. He couldn't go out there and face Rose during the celebration. She was happy, they all were, that the Resistance had won the war. There was no reason to ruin her happiness. And Finn couldn't go on pretending that everything was alright. He couldn't face Rose and act as if nothing had changed. Because a lot had changed, and he wasn't certain if he could keep up an act. Finn slid down the wall and crumbled into a ball on the floor. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he figure out how he felt? This was his life. Surely he could decipher his own feelings. Surely he knew in his heart what was right.

"Finn?" A voice called and Finn looked up. He saw Jannah running towards him and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know why, but for some reason, Jannah wasn't the one he wanted to talk to. "Finn? Are you alright?" She asked with a wide smile. Finn gave her a weak smile. He didn't want to bring down her happy mood. She was thrilled that the First Order was defeated and the war was over. And she had much reason to be. Finn sighed. "I'm fine." Jannah nodded and her smile wavered slightly. "And your friend? Is she going to be alright?" Finn shrugged slightly by nodded. "I don't know what the doctors said yet, but Rey is strong. She'll get through this."

Jannah nodded and sat down beside Finn. "I'm sure she'll be alright." She said and Finn nodded, not making eye contact. Jannah hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to say. "Do you love her?" She asked, tilting her head. There was a certain jealousy in her eyes. Finn's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "It's not like that." He sighed. "I love her like a sister. Rey was the first person I met when I left the First Order. She was my first friend and she is my best friend." Jannah nodded but looked relieved. She smiled slightly and tilted her head. "Then what's wrong? Aren't you happy the First Order is finally defeated?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Finn sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed. I mean, the war is over. I couldn't be happier." He said with the widest smile he could manage. Jannah grinned. She stood and reached out, offering her hand to him. "That's great! Come on then! Join us for the celebration." She said as Finn hesitantly took her hand. Jannah pulled Finn to his feet with more force than he had thought possible and laughed slightly. "Your lighter than I thought you'd be." Finn rolled his eyes at her comment. He wasn't sure if she meant it as a compliment or an insult. Jannah continued to smile, so Finn took it as a lighthearted joke.

After that, the two continued to walk through the corridors for several minutes in silence. With her hands behind her back, Jannah bit her lip and looked up at Finn. "You know, it's the strangest thing, but I feel that I've known you for the longest time." Finn swallowed, suddenly feeling very hot and nodded. She didn't seem to notice his uneasiness and continued. "I know that we only just met but I feel like we're connected, Finn. Our pasts connect us." Finn continued to nod, at a loss for words. Jannah frowned. "Finn. I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to join me on a quest." Finn started at her in shock.

"What kind of quest?" He asked and Jannah grinned. "To discover our pasts! We could find out where we belong. We could learn of where we once lived, before the First Order took us from out homes." Finn hesitated, staring at her with his jaw dropped open like a guppy. He couldn't register what she was asking of him. The idea sounded amazing. Like everything he'd ever wanted. Finn wanted more than anything to find out where he had come from, even if there wasn't anybody left who'd remember him. Finn held back a groan. He didn't even know if his home planet existed anymore. But it was worth a shot. Finn looked at Jannah. Was it truly that easy? Was Jannah making his decision for him?

Finn slowly nodded and Jannah tilted her head. "Are you saying you'll come?" She asked with a bit too much enthusiasm. Finn sighed. "I... I guess I am." He said with a shrug and Jannah threw her arms around Finn's neck. Finn had to take a few large step back to keep from falling over. Jannah blushed to slid her arms from around his neck. "Oh this is so exiting! I've always wanted to go on an adventure. Not that these past few days haven't been one, but this will be our own adventure. Well find out where we came from!" She said excitedly. Finn had to admit. Her excitement was cute. It wasn't a immature and girlish excitement, but a deep happiness that she'd longed for for a long time now.

When he and Jannah started walking Finn nodded. "It'll be good to know more about my past. It's bothered me for a long time now." He said truthfully. It had been bothering him since he found out he was Force sensitive. Finn had slowly come to discover that he too was Force sensitive. It started about four months ago when he had accidentally knocked over a glass of water without touching it. Ever since then, Finn had practiced moving things with his mind. He had to be sure before he confirmed to to Rey. Finn gasped. He hadn't told Rey yet. He wanted to ask Rey to train him but he never got the right opportunity.

Jannah looked over at Finn. "You seem stressed." Finn sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind." Jannah nodded. "The end of the war had given us a lot to think about. But most of it had been good." Jannah reached out and took Finn's hand and Finn stiffened. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face Jannah. "Listen, Jannah. I do want to help you find out where you're from, and it would be nice to know where I am from as well, but I have a lot going on right now." Finn sighed. "The truth is, we probably won't be able to go on that adventure for a while. I need to be here for Rey and there are other things I have to take care of."

"I'll help you." She said, not understanding what Finn was trying to say. Finn sighed and took both of her hands in his. "I need some time alone, Jannah. I need to find my place in all this. I need to know where I stand, and I need to figure out where I belong." Finn's voice was pleading, desperate. He needed her to understand. Jannah frowned. "I understand, Finn. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you, and I will wait as long as it takes." Jannah leaned forward and placed a kiss on Finn's cheek. "You belong with me." She whispered softly. Her voice wasn't demanding or desperate, but it shook something within him.

Finn turned his head a fraction and met Jannah's eye. He saw sincerity. She truly did think that they belonged together. That destiny had brought them together and fate had caused them to meet. But Finn wasn't so sure. He couldn't figure it out. He knew that he had feelings for her, but here, so close to claiming Jannah's heart for his own, he couldn't place them. Finn couldn't even breath. Their eyes were locked in a deep gaze. Jannah's glare was slightly pleading but not overbearing. She was offering him a chance. Finn let out a breath that barely passed for a sigh. He did care for her. So why was he so hesitant?

The seconds passed like hours. Finn stares into Jannah's eyes and her gaze became warm. She smiled slightly and Finn smiled to match it. He couldn't help but feel some bit of happiness at her confession. But it was what happened next that left him completely and utterly shocked. Jannah leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Finn stood there, unable to move, unable to think. Jannah's eyes were closed and her hands were on his upper arms. She pulled him closer and Finn stood, frozen, unable to retaliate. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. Finn fought the urge to back away. It was then that he realized something. He couldn't kiss her back. He couldn't return her affection. It was in that moment that Finn realized...

Gently but firmly, Finn placed his hands on Jannah's arms and pushed her back. He kept his hands on her arms and met her eyes. "I can't do this Jannah. I'm sorry, but... I... I love somebody else." Finn said then turned on his heel and ran down the hall. Jannah did not follow. He felt terribly guilty for leaving her behind, but he had to find Rose. Finn stopped slightly in his tracks and raised a fist to his teeth. He bit his knuckles and fought a grin. Finn dropped his hand when he felt the pain. He wasn't dreaming. He finally knew what he had to do! He finally figured out who he loved. Finn laughed slightly and raised his fist to the air in triumph.

There was no more conflict, only resolve. He'd never felt such a peace enter his heart. Finn knew where he stood, he knew where he belonged, and he knew who he loved. He loved Rose. He'd always loved Rose. He just hadn't realized it until he'd been offered the chance to live without her. But that was just it... He couldn't live without her. Finn loved her. No matter how much time she spend researching or he'd spend on a mission. No matter how long they were apart. They'd always find their way back to each other. Finn sighed and hurried outside. He had to find her. Had to tell her how he felt.

The crowds were still thick, people still hugging and holding each other. Helmets lay scattered across the grass as couples kissed. Finn felt his heart leap as he ran through the crowds. He searched for Rose, praying that he was not too late. A hand reached out a grabbed him by the arm and he spun around. Finn frowned, a bit disappointed, but did not ignore her. "Hey Bliss." She girl in the helmet nodded. "Where is Poe?" She asked and Finn took a moment to collect himself. He could help her. His search for Rose could wait a moment. "He's in the med bay. You have to enter the base and it's on the far left corner. There should be some people who can help you along the way." Zorii nodded. "Thank you." Finn nodded then turned around to continue his search but froze in his tracks.

There she stood. Finn let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. Rose looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in years. A look of concern entered her gaze. "Finn?" Finn let down his guard. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "Rose." He whispered. Rose blinked in shock but returned his embrace. "Finn. I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" She said, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I am now." Finn said with a smile. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Rose stood there in shock, but when he pulled away, she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him close for another kiss. He returned it gratefully and grinned. "I love you." He said when they pulled away. Rose smiled gently. "I love you too."

Cheers erupted around them and Finn looked around. His eyes widened when he realized that he and Rose had been the center of attention for several minutes now. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see Beaumont. "Well, it's about time mate." He said with a grin. Beaumont held it a hand and Finn shook it. "Thanks. But..." He looked around. "How long has this been going on?" Beaumont laughed. "We've all been waiting for you two to admit your feelings for each other. We knew you guys hadn't made it official yet but we figured if we acted like you had you'd figure it out eventually. It took you long enough."

Finn laughed, amused and too happy to be upset with any of them. "Well, it's official!" He turned to Rose. "I love you, Rose Tico. Would you do me the honor of being mine?" Rose raised a hand to his cheek and nodded. "Yes, Finn. I will." More cheers erupted and Finn laughed as he pulled Rose close. He'd never been happier. He'd finally found where he belonged. He and his best friend were both commanding generals of the Resistance, the war was won, and he had found the woman he loved. What more could he want for in life? Guilt still nudged at him for leaving Jannah behind and he made it a mission in his mind to help her find where she was from. It was the least he could do for her.

Beaumont stood awkwardly to the side until Finn and Rose realized that he had something else to say. Finn nodded to Beaumont and followed him away from the crowd, holding Rose's hand and leading her with him. Once they were aside, Rose frowned. "What's going on, Beaumont?" Finn tried to keep from smiling as tried to keep a serious expression. "Is Rey alright? Has there been any change?" Beaumont nodded. "I cannot say anything here. I've been sent to fetch you both and bring you to the hospital wing. There has been a major development that General Dameron wants you both to know." Finn looked over at Rose then nodded. "Let's go Beaumont."

When they reached the med bay, Finn saw Poe and the medic waiting for them. Finn nodded to Rose and let go of her hand as she walked over to Rey's bedside. "What's going on?" Finn asked once he reached Poe's side. Poe frowned and sighed. "She's going to be alright, that's the most important thing, but there's something you have to know. I need you to be calm about this. I probably shouldn't even be telling you before... before I tell her..." He pointed his thumb in Rey's direction. "But you deserve to know as General." Finn nodded and Poe sighed. "Rey is expecting." Finn's eyebrows snapped downward and Poe let off a slight smile. "She's going to have a baby." Finn's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards a few steps. "Wha... when... how??"

Poe shook his head. "We don't know yet. I suppose that'll be for Rey to tell if she wishes." Finn nodded and Poe gave him a nod in return. "Don't judge her too harshly. We don't know the full story and that's up to her whether she wants to tell us. It's her life and it's not our place to tell her what she can and can't or should and shouldn't do. I can only guess who the father is but I think we both know. But what matters the most is that she is alive." Poe sighed. "A child is a blessing to be sure, no matter where it came from or how it came to be. If Ren is the father of this child, then perhaps it is a good thing. At least Rey will have something to remember him by." Finn stared at the ground, still too shocked to respond.

"Listen Finn, I don't want you to say anything about this when she wakes up. She doesn't even know herself and it's not right that we know before even she does. I know that you are her best friend but I would like to be the one to tell her. I think it would be for the best." Finn looked at the ground and sighed. He knew Poe was right. He was likely to get emotional if he had to tell her. But it was still so much of a shock that he didn't know how to respond. Rey was pregnant? With Ren's child?? Finn shook his head. He had to stop referring to him as that. He was Ben Solo. Ben Solo was the one Rey had fallen in love with and he was surely the father. Finn took a shallow breath. "Will she be alright?" Poe nodded. "She's weak, and it will be a hard couple of days for her, but she'll be alright." Finn looked over at Rey and sighed. "That's good news." Poe nodded. "By the way, Beaumont mentioned that you and Rose are together. Congratulations, pal." Finn smiled. "Thanks."

Finn kept his gaze on Rose and Rey. He still couldn't believe it. He was happy for Rey, to say the least, but the idea of her and Ben together still left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. But Finn would have to accept it. If he wanted to be a part of Rey and the baby's life, then he would have to accept who the baby's father was and try to look past the bad things he had done. If Ben Solo had gone into that, knowing he could be a father, then he had to have been ready. Finn wondered if he would have been a good father. Rey seemed to think he was a good man in the end.

With a sigh, Finn walked over and sat beside Rose. She smiled at him and Finn took her hand. With his free hand, he reached over and took Rey's. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Rose would one day have a child of their own. Like Rey and Ben. Finn could only imagine being a father. He knew that Rose would be an amazing mother, just like Rey was going to be. Finn looked down. Rey was going to have to raise this child alone. His heart broke for her. Finn gave Rose's hand a squeeze and sighed. He promised himself that he would be there for Rey. No matter what happened, she would not have to raise this child alone.

Author's Note:

Hello!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was really torn between who Finn should choose but I feel like he made the right choice. I hope you all think so as well. Yes he and Jannah have chemistry, but that doesn't change who you love. But t is true that if you meet someone whom you may have a lot in common with it can alter your way of thinking. But I think I made the right choice. So I hope you all enjoyed, please comment and let me know what you thought! And please vote for this chapter if you already have not.


	8. ChapterSeven-Wishes

It had been two days since the end of the war. Poe had been going crazy with all the council meetings and responsibilities he had to face following the end of the war. It was up to him and Finn as acting generals to place commanding officers in charge of the settlements they had decided upon. The planets that the Resistance had been protecting offered housing to many of the Resistance's troops, which had been a blessing in disguise. They also offered food and supplies that they needed to care for their wounded, another blessing in disguise. Now it was all just a matter of deciding what leadership was to be set into motion and how the government would rule.

The people needed freedom. That had been the goal from the beginning. They did not want one governed rule. That was what the First Order had set out to establish. Instead, Poe had the idea that there be several sets of governed law that ruled over small territories. There would be laws set into motion, securing the people's freedoms and rights and treaties would be established between each government to connect the people. That way everyone had a choice to their beliefs and their freedoms. Many officials and commanders had agreed with this settlement and Poe, as general, had set the action into motion. It was a lot to handle. Much paperwork and many meetings and group councils to attend. But Poe was satisfied with the outcome.

Aside from that, Poe had to watch over Rey and wait for her to wake up so that he could speak with her about her child. They had to find out where the child would be raised and how it would be raised. It was certain to be Force sensitive with two Jedi's for parents, one being a former Sith. If Ren had ever been a Sith, Poe wasn't sure. But nevertheless, this child was both a Skywalker and whatever Rey's lineage was. Poe sighed. He knew was Rey's lineage was. He'd tried to deny it but deep down, he knew. Rey was a Palpatine. He'd seen it that day on Pasaana. When she'd destroyed the ship that they thought Chewy was on. She'd used lightning, just like Palpatine.

Grimacing, Poe buried his face in his hands. Nobody knew about the child except for him and a few others. He knew that if the council found out, they'd argue that the child was too dangerous to be kept alive. Especially if they found out it was a Palpatine and the sole heir of the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. The odds were just too dangerous to argue with. The people wouldn't feel safe, they would want the child destroyed. Poe couldn't let that happen. For Rey's sake and the baby's. It was an innocent child, it had done nothing wrong. It didn't deserve to be labeled for its lineage. Just as Rey did not deserve such a tainted name.

With a sigh, Poe made his way into his room. He took off his jacket and threw it on the bed then walked over to the dresser with a sigh. Another thing that bothered Poe was that he couldn't get Zorii out of his head. Poe looked in the mirror and groaned at his worn down expression. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles surrounding them and his hair was messy, untamed, and unwashed. He couldn't understand why Zorii would even want to be near him. He hadn't bathed in days. He was sure he smelled horrid. Poe sighed as he pulled a fresh pair of clothes from his drawer. He needed a shower. Not only would it sooth his nerves but it would make him a lot easier to be around for everybody else.

Zorii had visit him several times in the hospital while he watched over Rey. She was just as concerned for their little heroine as he was. He had assured Zorii that Rey was strong and would make it through this. She was a Jedi after all, but Zorii was still worried for Rey. Poe knew that because Rey was pregnant, Zorii held a soft spot for the girl. Zorii loved children, babies especially. Rey was almost ten years younger than either of them and the pregnancy was hard on her. He hadn't meant to tell Zorii about Rey's pregnancy and felt awful about revealing it, but he was also glad that Zorii looked out for Rey.

Poe entered the bathroom and turned on the water then waited for it to get hot. It wouldn't get very hot because they were limited on their hot water supply, but warm water would be better than nothing. After laying his new clothes on the sink, Poe stepped under the stream and sighed. Thankfully, it was hot enough to help his muscles to relax. The tightness in his shoulders and neck seemed to be relieved as he scrubbed what little shampoo he could spare into his hair. Poe enjoyed the moments of peace. The only bad thing about the shower was that it cleared his mind and allowed him to think. He didn't want to have to think about his problems.

Part of him wished Leia hadn't made him General. Poe wanted nothing more than to speak with her one last time. He had loved Leia like a mother. Poe smirked. Perhaps she would have been able to help him with his feelings for Zorii. Surely she wished she'd had that chance with her own son. Of course, she and Rey had been very close, so perhaps Leia had gotten somewhat of a chance to be a mother figure of sorts to her daughter in law. It was then that Poe realized something. The baby that Rey carried was Leia's grandchild. Their general would have been a grandmother had she lived to see the end of the war. It hurt Poe's heart to know that she'd never had the chance to see her grandchild.

The fact still remained that the child would be revealed when Rey's baby bump started showing. The council would not be too happy that he had hidden it from them. Who knows what's they'd do. It would crush Rey to know that her child could be in danger. Poe growled and dug his finger nails into his scalp as he scrubbed away the dirt. He had to protect her. At all costs. He had to protect Rey and her unborn child. She was like a younger sister to him. He'd always felt protective of the young girl. She was so small and cute. Poe smiled slightly to himself. It was hard to believe that she had been so intimate to be in the family way, but Poe would always see her as a younger sister. No matter what. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Poe hurried to finish up in the shower and get dressed so that he could head down to the infirmary. It was then that he heard a knock at the door. Hurriedly, Poe threw on a pair of pants and walked to his bedroom door. It slid open to reveal Zorii standing there without her mask. Poe's eyes widened as he met her big olive green eyes. She was wearing a long burgundy dress with a shawl to match and gold laced cuffs on her arms. Her auburn, brown hair was done in a long braid down her back with gold ribbons. Poe marveled at her beauty. When she saw him, her eyes widened and he realized that he did not have a shirt on. Because she wasn't wearing her helmet, Poe could clearly see the shock that quickly turned into amusement in her eyes at seeing his bare chest.

Since he didn't have his shirt with him, Poe gave her a nervous laugh and shrugged. Zorii raised an eyebrow with an amused yet satisfied look in her eye. He turned and walked into his room then pulled the towel from around his shoulders and began to dry his hair. Zorii followed and Poe tried to hide his nervousness. "So uh... what brings you here?" He asked, masking his voice as best he could. Zorii smiled as she sat down on his bed and picked up his jacket. She laid it across her lap and brought the sleeve to her nose. "It still smells exactly like I remember it. Cinnamon and leather. What better suited for a spice runner?" Poe let out a bellowing laugh. "Indeed."

Though Poe was not proud of his past, there were some good memories. Most of them were with Zorii. They had shared many good memories together. Poe pulled a shirt over his head and walked over to Zorii's side. She smiled softly and Poe picked up his jacket and laid it across her shoulders. Zorii blushed and bit her bottom lip. Poe sat down beside her. "So, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. She wouldn't have come by just to pay him a visit. Zorii grinned mischievously. She leaned closer and pumped her eyebrows up and down. "She's awake." Poe jumped up and let out a small holler in triumph. He turned to Zorii. "Then what're we waiting for?!" Poe asked and reached out and grabbed her hand.

The two hurried out of the room, laughing and running down the hall, like they were two children on Christmas. Zorii's laugh was like music to his ears. Sure he'd heard her laugh back when he had been a part of the gang, but not like this. He'd never seen her so happy. And to be honest, he couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy himself. Poe smiled as Zorii ran ahead of him. "Come on slow poke!" She called as she pulled him along with her. Poe followed all too willingly and laughed with her. It wasn't long before they reached the hospital wing, both breathless and grinning ear to ear.

Rey, who was being forced to eat by Beaumont, looked up and blinked. "My goodness, you two. I'dev thought a herd of wild animals was barging down the hall." She said with a grin. Poe smiled and Zorii released his hand so he could approach Rey. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Rey smiled slightly. "I'm feeling a bit better. I got a little sick a bit ago and threw up everything I'd eaten, but I think it's just because I'm weak." Poe frowned. It was time to tell her. He looked over to Zorii who nodded and exited the room. Poe looked at Rey and sighed. He sat down beside her and clasped his hands together. Rey tilted her head. "What's going on?"

Poe looked at the ground, at a loss for words. "Rey. There's something I have to tell you." Rey looked at Poe with her wide, innocent eyes and he almost lost the courage to tell her. Not that it was a bad thing, but he didn't know if she'd wanted anybody to know about what happened between her and Ben. Poe swallowed and Rey tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked, her voice sounding rather frail. Poe sighed. He reached out and took her hand then covered it with his other hand. "Listen Rey. I know that this has all been very hard on you, with the loss of Ben, and the defeat of the emperor." Poe took a deep breath. He hadn't faltered on Ben's name. He was proud of himself for that.

"I know that you've been very weak and this is going to be a lot for you to take in, so I want to to be prepared." Rey nodded hesitantly. She met Poe's gaze and understanding entered her eyes. She sighed, looking down to her hands and he could tell she was meditating. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever he may have to say. When she opened her eyes, Poe saw determination and satisfaction. "Alright. I'm ready. Whatever it is you want to tell me, I can take it." She said with a slight squeeze to his hand. Poe sighed and nodded. "Rey, your pregnant." He said with a smile and met her gaze. Poe gave her hands a soft squeeze. "Your going to be a mother, Rey!"

Rey's eyes widened and her hand flew to her stomach. She let out a ragged breath and blinked. Poe could almost see the wheels inside her head turning. "How is this possible? We never..." Then her eyes widened and she shifted her hand across her abdomen and gasped. She looked up to Poe with wide eyes, full of confusion and yet, understanding. "When Ben saved me, he laid his hand on my stomach." Rey pulled Poe's hand forward and pressed his hand against her side. "Right... there! Do you feel it?!" Poe's brows snapped downward but he felt something. Almost like a little kick. But that was impossible! She wasn't that far along!

Shaking his head, Poe slowly pulled his hand back. "So what are you saying?" Rey scrunched up her lips and nose in thought. She didn't quite know what she was saying. Rey sighed. "I'm saying, that Ben and I didn't have this baby the natural way. This baby was borne of the Force. When he gave me his life, his life force and my life force combined created new life!" Poe stared at Rey, dumbfounded. "Is that even possible??" Rey looked down, slightly in doubt but nodded. "It has to be. There is no other way this could've happened." Poe snorted. "Well there is..." Rey's jaw dropped. "And you are saying?" He shrugged. "You never know. I'm just weighing the possibilities." Rey grunted. "Well that is not one of them."

Poe gave her a small quirky smile. "Are you sure you two didn't just..." Rey gasped and smacked his arm. "We wouldn't have even had time for that you sicko! We were to busy saving the galaxy!" Poe laughed and Rey giggled as she pulled her pillow out and started hitting him over the head with it. Poe grabbed her wrist to stop her and Rey called the pillow off another bed to her other hand using the Force. Poe growled. "That's cheating." Rey raised an eyebrow. "Well then, it's a shame I don't care." She said and she brought the pillow to his face. It erupted and hundreds of feathers went flying. "See what you did? You made a big mess!" He said, laughing.

Rey laughed too until her eyes widened and she made a beeline for the bathroom. Poe grimaced when he heard her throw up and walked into the bathroom. He reached over and pulled her hair back away from her face as she retched into the toilet. When Rey finished throwing up, she remained, leaning over the toilet for awhile longer to be sure she was done. Poe quickly fastened her hair with an elastic and pulled out a wash cloth then soaked it with warm water. It took several minutes before Rey sat up and wiped her mouth. Poe handed her the wash cloth and she pressed it to her forehead. "Thanks Poe." He smiled.

Several minutes went by before he was able to get Rey settled down and calm her stomach. When they did, Poe helped Rey back to her bed and sat down beside her. Rey smiled. "I really do appreciate your kindness. Especially after everything that has happened with Ben." Poe frowned. "What are you talking about? Your my friend, of course I'll be here for you." Rey looked down as an ashamed look entered her gaze. "I kept so much from you and Finn about Ben's and my relationship." Poe shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. It's your life. You're allowed to love whom you love." He said and squeezed her hand. Rey smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you love her?" She asked, taking Poe by surprise.

It took all his willpower not to stutter when he spoke. "Who?" Rey giggled. "You know what you are?" Poe sighed with a smile. "What?" Rey raises an eyebrow with that smug smile still in place. "...difficult. Really difficult. You're a difficult man." Poe rolled his eyes. "And you... are a stubborn woman!" He said as he tickled her stomach slightly. Rey laugh and pushed his hands away. "Okay! Okay! But really, do you love her?" She asked and Poe groaned. He looked up at her through the corner of his eye. "And you say I'm the difficult one." He sighed. "I care for her, yes." Rey tilted her head. "Then why don't you tell her?" Poe shuddered. "Because! It's not that easy." Rey stifled a laugh. "But it doesn't have to be that hard either."

Poe grumbled. "Why do you always have to be right?" Rey giggled. He could tell she was enjoying his perturbation. Rey grinned but her expression became serious. "Why are you so hesitant?" Poe sighed. He needed someone to talk to, but he didn't want to put his problems on Rey, she had enough of her own. "She wouldn't have me." He said simply. Rey waved a dismissive hand. "You men always think you have us figured out." Poe raised an eyebrow. "We don't?" Rey rolled her eyes. "Far from it Poe Dameron. Women are not some puzzle that you can put together with one guess. You have to put it together piece by piece for yourself to discover what it is." Rey leaned forward. "Now, answer my question. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Poe looked at the ground and sighed. "Then what's holding you back?" Rey asked, her expression all too innocent. Poe frowned but her question did make him think. What was holding him back? He knew that he loved Zorii, he had for a while now. So what was keeping him from telling her? The fear that she would reject him? So what? If she rejected him then at least he had tried. If was worth a shot if it meant he could have the chance to spend the rest of his life with her. Poe smiled to himself. If she would have him, that was exactly what he intended to do.

Looking over at Rey, Poe gave her a sheepish smile. "Rey?" She tilted her head. "Yes?" She asked. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said with the widest grin he could muster. Rey smiled excitedly. "Really?" Poe nodded. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled out the chain with his mother's ring. "I'm going to ask her with this." He said, showing off the silver band. Rey's eyes widened. "You even have the ring?" Poe nodded and held it up. "It was my mother's. I've been carrying it for years, waiting for the right woman. The woman I would marry. Little did I know she's been under my nose the entire time." Rey grinned. "I'm really happy for you, Poe."

With a grin, Poe tucked the necklace back into his shirt. He gave Rey a small smile. "Thank you, Rey." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Rey lifted a hand to her cheek. "What was that for?" Poe grinned. "For helping me realize my feelings and encouraging me to follow them through." Rey smiled. "My pleasure." She smiled. Poe grinned. "Now you should get some rest, young lady." Rey rolled her eyes but and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm fine. I'm not even tired." Poe put his hands on her arms firmly and made her lay down. "You need to rest. If not for you, sleep for the baby. Too much activity isn't good while you're so weak."

Rey nodded. "Alright. I'll do it for the baby." Poe covered her up and she sighed. Rey pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled further over the covers. She blinked as tears entered her eyes. "I miss him, Poe." Poe felt his heart ache for her. Her sorrow was so deep. At least she had found little comfort in knowing she had bore him a child. Whether it be a son or a daughter, Poe knew that Ben would have loved the child, just as Rey would. If what Rey said was true, then Ben would have been a good father. They would have been good parents. Poe brushed the hair from Rey's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know. I'm so sorry, Rey." Rey sighed and nodded. She lifted a hand to her stomach. "A.. At least I have something to remember him by." Poe smiled gently and nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note:

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially the shirtless scene, I was trying to incorporate a little bit of the Reylo scene in there. But otherwise I enjoyed writing it. I like the Poe and Zorii ship but I feel like it would have been better if we'd at least seen her face. But nonetheless I based her looks off of the actress's. Keri Russell is a great actress and I love her movies. So I hope I portrayed Zorii in a way that you all like! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, or vote for his chapter if you enjoyed it! Thank you!!


	9. ChapterEight-Dreams

Rey. With a gasp, Rey's eyes snapped open and she spun around. That voice. She knew that voice. Rey. She let out a ragged breath. His voice. Rey scanned her surroundings, a thick forest, illuminated by the moon's light, but Ben was no where to be seen. Rey. Rey shuddered. It took all of her willpower not to melt at the sound of his deep, soothing voice. "Ben?" Rey called, her voice desperate and pleading. She had to find him, she was desperate to find him. Rey swallowed hard, fighting the urge to retch. Her stomach was churning. Rey pressed a hand to her abdomen, over the spot where Ben had rested his hand and suddenly felt weak. His presence was near. She could feel him. Rey looked through the trees. There was no one in sight. So then, where had the voice come from? Rey.

With a growl, Rey began to run. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her through the woods. She was frustrated to be sure but still weary of how close the voice had been. Rey. He'd called her name five times now. But Rey still couldn't find him. She spun in circles, searching for him until she was dizzy. Rey bumped into a large tree and clutched the trunk for support so that she would not collapse to the ground. Her stomach groaned. Rey. Rey gasped when she felt a hand brush across her cheek. It hadn't been solid, or warm, like human flesh, but rather, a whisper of a touch. She blinked. It had been his touch. Of that much she was certain. She'd felt his presence and knew he was with her. But she couldn't see him.

The hand brushed against her skin once more, this time on her arm. The cold mist that had been his presence, lingered on one spot particularly. Rey gasped in pain as the trail where his hand had crossed her skin began to burn. But it wasn't his touch that burned, it was her scar. Rey looked down at the twin marks that the Praetorian Guard's blade had left on her arm. It throbbed and stung, becoming red and inflamed. Rey hissed and winced as a sharp pain shot through her bicep. She opened her eyes and looked at the mark then and gasped. The skin had torn open again and the scars began to bleed. The hot, sticky substance dropped down her arm and Rey watched as the skin knit back together, leaving no trace of the scar.

Looking up, Rey saw a shadow. His shadow. Rey gasped and reached out, but her hand passed right through his non-physical form. He wasn't actually there. Rey let out a whimper and crumbled slightly. The pain in her stomach had grown worse. She gasped for air, trying to calm the growing nausea. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that whatever was happening would pass. Rey? He called her name ever so gently, this time as a question. Rey looked up as his finger hooked under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. Though she could not see him, she knew he was there. "Ben." She said, not as a question, but as a confirmation. He smiled and Rey felt him rest his hand on her stomach. As soon as he laid his hand against her, the pain subsided. Rey sighed. She felt him lean in and place a kiss on her forehead and tears entered her gaze.

Rey. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid, my love. You're not alone. I'm right here. You're not alone. Rey gasped and jolted out of bed. She blinked, her breathing rapid and shallow. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom at the Resistance's base. Had it all been a dream? Rey lifted a hand to her stomach where she still felt the steady hum of her child's life Force. Rey let out a steady breath, trying to calm herself. Too much excitement wasn't good for the baby. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the tears from falling. They streamed down her cheeks like a falling river. Rey drew her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, then rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself.

With shaking hands, Rey reached out and grabbed Ben's sweater and pulled it close to her face, holding it against her nose so that she could breath in his scent. It took several minutes before Rey was breathing normally again. The nightmares were nothing new, but this one had been so vivid. Rey looked down at her arm and winced. Reaching up with one hand, she hesitantly removed the cuff that covered her scar. Rey gasped. The scar was gone. Rey turned her arm in every direction to get a better look but for sure and for certain, the scar was gone. How long had it been gone? Rey shuddered. She hadn't noticed it was missing when she took a shower the previous day. Though, she hadn't really been paying attention. But the question that nagged Rey was "how?" Had Ben healed it when he healed her on Exegol? Or had her dream been more than a dream?

Shaking her head, Rey dropped her gaze. It wasn't possible. Unless... Perhaps Ben had become a ghost of the Force like Luke and Leia. Then why hadn't she been able to see him? Rey pinched her lips in thought. In her dream, he had healed her. Maybe Ben had found some other way to reach her from death. But even Anakin Skywalker has not been powerful enough to cross the barrier of death. She didn't think that Ben would be able to bypass the fine line that separated the living from the dead. But what then? Was the Force connecting them from the afterlife? Had their bond not died when Ben passed on? Rey's grandfather... Rey shuddered before finishing her thought. Rey's grandfather had called it a dyad. Could their dyad overcome death?

When she looked over at the clock it read nearly six am. Rey sighed. She may as well get up. Breakfast wouldn't be for another two hours, but the sun would be rising any minute. Perhaps she could get some meditation in. Rey stood to get dressed and dropped Ben's shirt. It fell to the ground with a clank. Rey's brow furrowed and she bent over to pick it up. She noticed it was heavier than it should have been. Rey reached into the pocket and pulled out a chain with two gold plated dice. Rey sighed. Han's dice. Ben had kept them all this time and carried them with him. Rey sighed and held them close to her chest. She hadn't anything to remember Han by. But now his old dice would remind her of both him and Ben.

Rey got dressed quickly in fresh clothes, throwing Ben's sweater on overtop, and exited her room. The halls were quiet. They had been rather quiet for the past few days. Rey continued down the hall, keeping an eye out for her friends and smiled to herself. She enjoyed seeing Finn and Rose and Poe and Zorii together. She was happy for her friends. Poe and Finn were so smitten that it made her heart swell. She liked seeing them so happy. Rey did miss spending time with her friends though. Finn spent much more time with Rose now that the war was over, and Poe was always preoccupied with duties or Zorii. Not that she blamed them. They had a right to be happy with the ones they loved, especially after the war. Nobody had had much time for such relationships during the war. So now that it was over, couples seemed to be blossoming all around. It was truly a joyous thing to behold, even considering the circumstances.

Nobody was awake. The halls were bare and there wasn't a soul in sight. Rey sighed and made her way back to her room where she collected her staff and Luke's lightsaber. Leia's lightsaber had remained undisturbed since Ben had used it during the final battle. Rey didn't think she'd need Luke's lightsaber, but it was always better to be armed. There were still plenty of enemies out there, lurking in the shadows. As for her staff, she had always found comfort I'm having it near. It had been her constant companion and steady way of defense for as long as she could remember. Besides, she didn't want to have to use the lightsaber. If she could make do with her staff, then she'd be fine. Rey was hoping that there wouldn't be a need for either.

Making her way out to her old training course, Rey settled into a spot where she'd always used to meditating. Rocks of all shapes and sizes lay scattered across the jungle terrain. Rey sighed. No matter how hard she tried not to, she always managed to levitate the things around her. In this case, rocks. But it kept her calm and her power satisfied to keep up such a small task. If the majority of her power was focused on lifting rocks, then Rey was able to concentrate more properly. That way it balanced out the raging energy within her. Though, Rey wasn't so sure she'd have as much energy today.

Rey looked around and sighed as she remembered the kind words she had exchanged with Leia during their training sessions. She missed their dear General so deeply. She missed the words of wisdom Leia had spoken to her. Leia had been like a mother to Rey, just as Han had been like a father. Rey looked at the ground and kicked at a cloud of dirt. She missed them both terribly. She'd barely had any time with Han before... before his death. Rey bit her lip. She missed Luke too. He wasn't quite as much of a father figure as Han had been, but she loved him like family. She had loved Ben's entire family like they were her own. And perhaps they would have been.

The possibilities never ceased to run through her mind. What if Ben had not died? Would she and he be married by now? They definitely would have married soon, considering the circumstances. Rey smiled sadly and placed a hand against her stomach. Ben would have been a wonderful father. Whether the baby be a boy or a girl, Rey knew he would have loved it with all his heart. Rey couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like. Especially if she had a daughter. Would she have been daddy's little girl? Or if she had a son would he be a momma's boy? No matter what it was, Rey would love it with all her heart. Just as Ben would have. Rey sighed. If Ben had lived and they had married, then Han and Leia would have been her in laws. She would have officially been a part of the family.

With a sigh, Rey sat down on the large rock that sat in the middle of the little clearing. She sighed and closed her eyes as Leia had instructed her to do so many times before. Rey took a deep breath and attempted to clear her mind. She needed to be at complete and utter peace. Peace. Quiet. Joy. Sorrow. Life. Death. The Force between all living things. Balance. Rey struggled against the tears that threatened to sting her eyes. How could she be at peace when there was a war raging within her? She loved him so much and he was gone. A sob caught in her throat. Rey's breath hitched as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed but steadied.

"Be with me." Rey whispered as she began to rise into the air. "Be with me." As she began to levitate, her legs remained crossed and her hands rested on her knees. She needed to keep perfect posture. Rocks began to rise around her. Rey took a deep breath. Peace. She must have peace. Death was a part of life. Life and death. Balance. But even after death, there was grief, and after grief came acceptance. But Rey couldn't find acceptance. She couldn't accept his death. Rey couldn't find the balance anymore. Her other half was gone. She and Ben were one, and without him a part of herself was missing. Without him, achieving the perfect balance would be impossible. So how could she ever find peace in the Force.

As Rey meditated, she felt a disturbance in the Force. Well, not really a disturbance. Any little thing could be considered a disturbance if it threw off the precious balance, but something was off. It was an odd sensation, like a slight tip in the balance. Rey focused, forcing her mind across thousands of light years in search of the presence that threw off the balance. Rey couldn't find the presence that had thrown off the balance. Instead, she felt the darkness slipping. It was as if there was a void. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. But now? Now the darkness faded away. Rey squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't right. The world was not split into good people and bad people, there was both light and dark in all of them. What mattered most was the part they chose to act on. That was who they really were. That was why the world needed both light and dark.

In her distraction, Rey's mind wandered and she saw something else. An island. And beneath the island, a dark place. A cave. Darkness surrounded the cave. It was cold. Rey gasped. It was calling to her. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to be rid of the darkness that called to her. She fought the tears and the fear that clutched at her heart. Rey could never go back to that place. If she went back, then she would truly be alone. The darkness continued to call to her, beckoning her to the cave. But then the darkness gave away to light and the two intertwined. Rey relaxed, letting her body go limp as she watched the balance be restored. Light and dark combined, creating a crystal that floated in the center of the cave.

Rey tilted her head and her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand it. Did this mean that balance had been restored to the galaxy? Did this crystal symbolize that balance? With a deep breath, Rey reached out. She knew full well that she wouldn't be able to actually touch the crystal, she'd learned that in her first lesson with Luke, but the call was so strong, Rey could not help but reach out towards it. It pulsed with newfound power. Power of both light and dark. Energy surged off of it, captivating Rey in her trance. She could feel it's strength. Rey gasped as she realized what it was. She'd only felt that kind of power once before, and it was not nearly as strong then. Only the raw power of a kyber crystal could create this kind of energy.

Suddenly, Rey realized what she had to do. With one hand still outstretched towards the crystal, Rey lifted her other hand and used to Force to call her staff. The rod flew into her outstretched hand and Rey held it out in front of her. Releasing it, Rey held it in the air and examined it. When she figured out what parts she needed, she closed her eyes and began to pull it apart, using the Force. Piece by piece, Rey took apart her dear staff and collected the pieces that she could use to build her new lightsaber. When she gathered enough material to construct the hilt, Rey began to put it together. Rey gestured for the crystal to come forward and placed it in the center of her new lightsaber.

When at last she finished, Rey opened her eyes to see the new hilt of her lightsaber. She reached forward to wield her weapon but as soon as she touched it, she came crashing down. Rey hit the ground with a thud, her head hitting a small rock as they fell around her. Gasping for air, Rey pushed herself up and took deep, steady intakes of air. She balanced herself on the palms of her hands and her knees, facing the ground, just incase the sudden urge came to vomit. Rey took a few steady breaths as the air slowly filled her lungs one again. That fall had knocked the wind out of her.

When she finally gathered her wits, Rey pushed herself to her feet and looked around. Luke's lightsaber remained where she had left it but her staff was gone. She looked at the ground in front of her and saw its pieces scattered across the grass. The largest piece, the lightsaber hilt she had constructed, lay directly in front of her. The kyber crystal wasn't there. It was missing from the center of the saber. So what had just happened? Had she imagined it all? Had it all been a dream? No. She was awake. Had it been a vision? Rey shuddered. It had seemed so real. Had she been able to manipulate herself into thinking she had actually made her lightsaber? Well, she had made it, but the crystal hadn't been real.

Reaching out, Rey picked up the lightsaber hesitantly and stared at it. If it had been a vision, it had been very real. Rey shuddered as she played with the grooves in what used to be her staff. She had been having so many dreams and visions recently. What did it all mean? She knew that she missed Ben, but was this a logical response to grief? She'd never dealt with this kind of problem before. Rey didn't know how much longer she could take it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She couldn't sleep without dreaming of him in one way or another and the dreams were just a constant reminder that he was gone.

Rey lifted a hand to her stomach. She was already so dearly in love with her child, but she didn't want the baby to grow up without a father. Like she had. Rey sighed as she remembered her encounter with her father. Had he too, been a dream? She couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy from that day. From the moment she stabbed Ben and realized she'd almost killed him, to him giving her his life and his real death. Everything in between was a blur. Rey knew that she had died, and in her death, she had met her father for the first time. That hadn't been a dream, Rey was sure of it. It had been too real, and Rey held that moment too dear to render it a dream.

Meditation didn't help. It only caused more problems and added more to her plate. Rey has enough to worry about without these visions trying to guide her into the unknown. Rey didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Rey sighed. She couldn't go on living like this. She had to find peace. She had to find some kind of balance or else she would never feel complete. Rey knew what she had to do, but she didn't know if she had the strength to do it. Rey closed her eyes, seeking guidance from anyone that would answer then she heard a voice. Go. Rey opened her eyes. Luke.

Finally, Rey knew what she had to do. She had to go to Ahch-To... She had to return to the island. When she got there, she would have to go once more into the cave of reflections. Rey shuddered. Even the thought of that place made her feel alone. It was only a place of sorrow and longing. Though, Rey couldn't help but remember that some good had come of it. After she had left the cave, she had sought Ben's comfort. That was how she had come to truly understand and care for him him. Perhaps, by returning to that cave, she would be able to find some solace or comfort. And maybe, just maybe, she would be able to feel his presence near. Ahch-To was where they're bond had began. Maybe that was where she would feel him the strongest.

Rey loved Ben, and she would do anything it took to be near him. Even if it was only his presence through the Force. Rey sighed and clutched the hilt of her new lightsaber as of it were her lifeline. She couldn't hold on to her grief any longer. Rey knew she needed to move on. But she needed to find solid ground or she would never find peace. Rey closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek. But she couldn't move on until she felt him at least one more time. Rey needed Ben to know that she loved him, and she needed him to know that she was going to be alright. Because he had given her the most wonderful gift anyone could ever give. He'd given her a child.

With a newfound sense of determination, Rey set out to find Poe and Finn and tell them that she had to leave. They wouldn't be happy to say the least, but she had to do this. It wasn't something that couldn't be avoided. Rey would never find peace until she discovered whatever it was that was missing. Rey growled and shook her head. She knew what was missing. Ben was missing. But that wasn't exactly what she was seeking. Yes, Rey did think that going to Ahch-To would make her feel closer to Ben. But that wasn't entirely why she was going. She needed to find out what all these visions and dreams were about.

Author's Note:

Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I tried to incorporate a little bit of Rey's ongoing battle inwardly between good and evil and I couldn't help but add the quote by Sirius Black, it fit soooo well to the theme of this chapter. I enjoyed he building of her lightsaber. I've always loved Rey's staff and I was thrilled when I saw that she'd made her new lightsaber from it! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we don't have too many left but still a lot is yet to happen so please vote for this chapter and let me know what you think!!


	10. ChapterNine-Family

Ben. Letting out a hollow breath, Ben shuddered. That voice. He'd never heard it before but he knew who it was immediately. Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, finding himself unable to move and unable to respond. Why was he so hesitant? This was the moment he'd waited for for so long and yet... he wasn't ready. He hadn't wanted it to come like this. Ben didn't regret his decision. He would have willingly given his life for her a thousand times over if it meant she would live. But he did regret not seeing the error in his ways sooner. If he had turned sooner, perhaps non of this would have happened. Maybe, just maybe, he and Rey could have lived happily ever after together. If she would have had him. Ben? Ben closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way of going back now. He had to face his fate.

Hesitantly, Ben turned to face his grandfather. Anakin Skywalker stood, waiting for Ben to approach him. Ben froze, unsure of whether or not to continue. Was this the final part of his journey into the afterlife? Ben hesitated. Could he carry on and leave Rey behind? Of course not. But if his grandfather had come to meet him upon his death, what could it mean? As Rey's father had greeted her to take her on with him, had his grandfather had come to take Ben home? Home. That word hadn't meant something to him in a long, long time. Ben hadn't felt the safety or the comfort of home for long while. He hadn't felt the love of his mother. It was nobody's fault but his own, but Ben was ready to see his mother again.

Thunder cracked from the sky, whichever way that was, and rain began to pour, though Ben could not rightly feel it. Ben sighed. Would Rey be alright without him? She had her friends to protect her and comfort her. The emperor was gone, the First Order was gone. She would be safe. Rey was surrounded by people who loved her. She would be better off without him anyway. Ben closed his eyes with sighed. He'd given her his all and in the end it had killed him. But he wouldn't change that for the world. He may have died, but Rey had lived, and that was all he ever wanted. She was safe and she would be happy for the remainder of her life. Ben could enter the afterlife with the knowledge that she would live a long, happy life. She didn't need him anymore. Ben looked up to his grandfather. He was ready to come home. Ready to see his mother again, and his father.

Anakin stared at Ben in what seemed to be disappointment. Ben felt the pressure build up in his chest like a pile of bricks. He knew that he wasn't worthy of the love his family had to offer. He shouldn't be welcomed home after everything he had done. Ben looked to the ground, ashamed. Why was he not being punished for all of his sins? Surely he deserved to rot in hell or disappear from existence. Not spend the remainder of whatever this life was with people who loved him. He didn't deserve their love. Ben had betrayed them countless times. How could they still love him after everything he'd done? It was true that Ben had changed, and though that change might make him a better person, it didn't erase all his past mistakes. If you could call murdering hundreds of innocent people a mistake. Were their lives nothing but a mistake. No. No, their lives mattered. And those who suffered because of him, their deaths mattered.

It pained Ben to think that Rey would have never found the love and support of her friends had something happened to her during their battles. Ben sighed. He had killed so many innocent people. How could he ever live with the guilt and remorse? Ben cracked a tortured smile at the irony. He had died. He couldn't live with it, because he wasn't alive. But even if he had lived, could Ben have ever made up for the lives lost? Of course not? He had deserved to die. But he deserved much worse than death. Ben sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the rain. Ben let out strangled sobs and wept.

Suddenly, Ben felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. The embrace was strong and comforting. Ben looked up to see that his grandfather had enveloped him in a hug, his arms surrounding Ben's shoulders. Ben sighed and wrapped his arms around Anakin. "Grandfather." He whispered, pain mingled with a sob escaping his lips. Anakin pulled away and gave Ben the widest grin he could manage. "Ben. My grandson. Welcome home, dear boy." Ben stared at Anakin in shock. How could Anakin call him grandson? How could he welcome him home with open arms after everything he had done? Ben shuddered and resisted the urge to turn away. He wanted to run away. But where would he go? He had no where to go. He was dead.

Now, there was nothing else Ben could do but face his family and own up to his mistakes. But he had made so many mistakes. How could he ever make up for them all? He couldn't exactly face every single person he had ever killed and apologize. If they were not Force users, then they would not be in this world. Ben could not ask forgiveness. They would have no reason forgive him anyway. He had ended their lives. It was his fault that they never got to live the rest of their lives. Ben sighed. His biggest mistake was killing his own father. If you could even call it a "mistake". Ben closed his eyes and dropped his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks. How could Ben face the real Han? Ben had made peace with that mistake before his death, but that had only been a vision. He had yet to face the real Han. His father.

Sorrow clutched at his heart as he realized that he never even apologized to Rey for how he treated her. For what he'd done to her. Could she even forgive him? He'd tortured and manipulated her for so long... Did she know how sorry he was... for everything? Did she know that he wished he'd never taken the path towards power? Did she know that he loved her? Ben refrained from letting out a loud sob. He'd never told Rey he loved her. He never even got to ask her forgiveness. Could Ben dare to hope that the kiss they had shared had been an offering of her forgiveness? And could he take even a little hope in the idea that maybe, just maybe, she had returned his affection? She had been the one to kiss him. That little confirmation made his heart swell. The side of his lips curled slightly as he remembered the feel of her lips against his. He remembered the last surge of energy that pulsed through his veins as she brought her lips down to his in the most beautiful kiss he'd ever imagined possible.

"Grandfather. I'm sorry. I failed you." Anakin tilted his head to meet Ben's gaze and frowned. "No, Ben." Anakin sighed and shook his head. "It is I, who have failed you." Ben looked up and his brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but Anakin cut him off. "If it were not for my mistakes, you would not have tried to continue my journey to the dark side. Though there is still darkness within all of us, had you not known of my fall, you would not have taken such passion to follow in my footsteps." Ben swallowed as the guilt pressed down on his chest. "I tried to reach you so many times." Anakin sighed. "You tried to reach Darth Vader. You never tried to reach Anakin Skywalker, which is who I am now."

Ben shuddered upon remembering all the times he'd tried to contact his grandfather. He'd been trying to reach Darth Vader not Anakin Skywalker. Ben hung his head in shame. How could he have been so blind? It was true. He'd only wanted to reach who his grandfather had once been and not who he was. Darth Vader had died, and Anakin Skywalker had returned to the light. Not only had Darth Vader died, but he was no more. That was why Ben couldn't reach him. He didn't even exist. Anakin Skywalker was the one Ben should have been trying to reach those entire time. When Anakin returned to the light, he had helped save the galaxy and brought balance to the Force, just as Ben had. Ben just wished he hadn't been so stubborn and blind. He could have turned sooner and so many lives would have been saved.

Laying a hand on Ben's shoulder, Anakin gave him a comforting squeeze. "I spent so long trying to reach you, grandson. It pained me so to see you idolize all of my mistakes. But my efforts were fruitless as long as you continued down your path. It wasn't until Rey came into your life that there was hope of reaching you. You were conflicted before you met her, that is true, but I could not make any contact with you while you were so deeply immersed in the darkness. You thought that killing your father would be the thing to tilt the scale, but it tilted the wrong way. Or rather, the right way. It was after you killed Han that you began to feel a change. The pull to the light only became stronger after you met Rey." Ben looked up, amazed, and met Anakin's gaze. Anakin nodded. "I was the voice trying to convince you to return to the light. Those times when you felt the pull to the light, those were my attempts to reach you."

With a laugh, Anakin gave Ben a quirky smile. "I suppose it kinda worked." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Awe, who am I kidding. It was your love for Rey that caused you to return to the light. That and your love for your mother." Anakin smiled to himself. "Your dear sweet mother, my beautiful daughter." He said and sadness entered his gaze. "I only wish I had been able to see her grow up, to spend more time with her. She never knew I was her father. Until I was gone. I never even met her face to face. The only time I spoke with her was behind a cowardly mask." Tears began to form in Anakin's eyes. "My dear children. Luke and Leia. I loved them and their mother so much. I never got to see my little girl grow up. Or my beautiful son. I never wanted that for you."

Ben looked up as confusion crossed his brow. "What do you mean, grandfather?" Ben assumed that Anakin merely meant that he hadn't wanted Ben to turn to the dark side. But the way he had worded it was odd to be sure. It sounded as if Ben would miss something. It was partially true. Ben wouldn't get to live a full life with the woman he loved, but he had saved her. That was all that mattered. Anakin's eyes widened only slightly as if he realized he'd slipped up, then he smiled. "It's nothing, Ben. Come. Let us go and greet the rest of the family." There was a certain twinkle in Anakin's eyes that Ben couldn't quite place.

But Anakin grinned so brightly, Ben knew there was something more that he wasn't saying. It seemed to be good news, at least. Ben found some consolation in that. Ben sighed and nodded as his grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin Skywalker guided Ben towards a group of people and Ben squared his shoulders to face them. These were people he'd only ever heard of in stories told to him by his mother and uncle Luke. The great Jedi's of old. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, and Ben's own uncle, Luke Skywalker. They all looked younger than they had been when they died. Now, they had all taken on the form of their strongest and brightest points in life. Ben swallowed, nervous to be meeting most of his younger-self's role models and the greatest Jedi's of all time. He looked at each of them as they smiled in greeting. They all seemed to take this meeting as a joyous moment. As if they were happy to be meeting him. Ben would beg to differ but under the circumstances he didn't think it wise.

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded as Ben approached. "You have done well, young Solo." Qui-Gon smiled gently, giving off a fatherly appearance. Ben gave him a nod of thanks and Mace Windu approached. "Well, well, well. The line of incompetence continues through not only the Skywalker name but now the Solo name as well. Such a coincidence that the two should meet. We are indeed lucky that your father fell in love with the only sensible Skywalker. Your mother kept him and your uncle at bay thankfully." Windu looked at Ben with scrutiny. "But you, you are both a Skywalker and a Solo. It is pure luck that you haven't left the entire galaxy in shambles, though it came very close, I must say." Anakin remained silent, guilt crossing his expression as Windu continued. "You've caused a good bit of trouble Ben Solo. Have you got anything to say for yourself?" Ben opened his mouth but was cut off. "Do not pester the boy Master Windu. He has learned his lesson." Ben turned to see Obi-Wan approaching them.

Mace Windu scowled. "Since when do you command me, Kenobi?" Obi-Wan looked undisturbed by Windu's sharp tone and simply raised his eyebrows. "I don't. I'm simply stating that the poor boy has been through enough. His burdens should not follow him through to the afterlife. His sacrifice and death have brought enough suffering." Mace Windu grunted but nodded and walked away. Obi-Wan shook his head with a grin and turned to Ben. "Well, this is a very joyous yet sorrowful occasion. It is good to see you Ben but I must say, I wish it were under better circumstances. But nonetheless, I am glad to have you join us upon your death instead of endure the horrible fate of a Sith. You have brought peace to the galaxy, Ben Solo. We all thank you for your sacrifice."

Obi-Wan had a very gentle voice that was welcoming and kind. The Jedi Master turned to Ben's grandfather. "You must be very proud of your grandson, Anakin." Anakin smiled. "Indeed. He has made me very proud, just like his uncle, and his mother. They have all brought honor to the Skywalker name. And though Ben is a Solo, he is the last Skywalker." Anakin seemed to have tears in his eyes. "Your father would have been very proud too, my boy." He said to Ben and Ben nodded hesitantly. He was still waiting to see his parents. Anakin didn't seem to notice Ben's anxiety though. He continued to talk to Obi-Wan. "He's named after you, you know." Ben's eyes widened as he looked at Obi-Wan. Ben Kenobi. That was who his father had said he'd been named after. Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed.

Ahsoka Tano came to greet them. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "He's definitely your grandson, Anakin. No one else would be so stupid as to remain so stubborn for such a long time." Anakin growled and she continued. "But... he did succeed in saving the galaxy. Something you never could do right." Ahsoka looked over at Ben. "You're lucky you were named after my competent master and not your grandfather. Isn't that right, Skyguy?" She asked quite smugly. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Snips." Ahsoka growled slightly. She scowled, obviously trying to keep from having an outburst. Ahsoka nodded to Ben then walked away, muttering incessant rambles about the Skywalker family.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin laughed continually at Ahsoka's outburst. "When will you two ever learn?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin scowled slightly, his laughter drowning it out. "She started it." He complained. Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment and turned to Ben with a smile. "Those two had a special relationship. Always bickering and stubborn to a fault, but they loved each other. Isn't that right, Anakin?" Ben's grandfather crossed his arms and scowled. Ahsoka called out from about ten feet away. "It's true!" Ben saw a hint of a smile play on Anakin's lips. "Yeah. I love you too, Snips!" He called out and she grinned. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Always fighting... Sounds familiar." Obi-Wan paused and brought a hand to his chin. He stroked his beard in what seemed to be deep thought but Ben could tell he was messing with him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying to play around with Ben and get a good laugh. Ben narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for any attempt at embarrassment that might be thrown his way. "Seems a lot like yours and Rey's relationship, does it not?" Ben lost all stance. Obi-Wan continued. "Except my pupil's battles do not involve lightsabers." Obi-Wan said with a wink. Ben's eyes widened and he hesitated, unsure of what to say. Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized Obi-Wan had succeeded in embarrassing him. "Flustered, he is." Ben turned to see the small green Jedi approaching.

Yoda smiled and let out a shrill laugh. "Overwhelmed young Skywalker?" Ben started. That was the first time anyone had called him a Skywalker instead of Solo. Ben nodded. "As you should be. Quite the journey, you have been on, but peace, you have found at last. Well, have you done, young Solo." Ben smiled. "Thank you, Master Yoda." Yoda nodded with a playful grin. "Good. Manners you have gained." Ben let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been able to get one word in edgewise this entire time. He'd been to afraid he'd say the wrong thing. Seconds later, the little green alien tapped Ben's leg with his cane. "Come. Much have we to see."

Confusion crossed Ben's brow but he followed Yoda. Anakin accompanied them, not too far behind as they approached someone who had their back turned to Ben. When she turned around, Ben froze in his tracks. There, a woman stood, adorned in dark robes of navy blue with flowers in her hair, carrying a japor snippet. Ben admired her beauty and marveled at the radiance that surrounded her. She altogether glowed. She approached Ben with a smile. Her beauty and the warmth of her smile was welcoming and kind but Ben still faltered. He'd seen this woman before. When or how, he did not know. The only thing he remembered was a woman, with flowers in her hair. The very same woman who stood before him now.

Padmè Amidala smiled gently. "Do not be afraid, my dear grandson. I have come to offer you my love and my comfort." Ben gasped. His grandmother was here. This was Anakin's wife. Ben looked over at his grandfather who grinned brightly, his eyes lovingly captivated by his beautiful wife. Ben turned back to Padmè. "Grandmother?" She nodded. "Yes sweetheart. I have waited so long to meet you. I had not wanted it to be like this, but nevertheless, I am glad you're here." Padmè gently approached Ben and hugged him. In this meeting, no tears were shed, but rather, Ben felt comforted a safe. He hugged his grandmother until she pulled away. "Now. There are others awaiting you dear boy. Are you ready to meet them?" Ben swallowed, closing his eyes and nodded. Padmè smiled and placed a kiss on Ben's forehead then stepped aside.

Behind her, three people stood in a line waiting for Ben. Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker. Luke was the first to approach. "Ben." He said and Ben froze. He didn't know what to say as Luke came over and wrapped his arms around Ben. Ben shuddered. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, unable to find his voice. "It's alright, Ben. I'm sorry too. This is partially my fault. I wasn't the teacher you needed. I wasn't the teacher you deserved. You deserved better." Luke replied. He patted Ben on the back and clamped a hand down on his shoulder, meeting his gaze. "You'll always be with her. Remember that, Ben." Luke backed away and gave Ben a small smile as Han approached.

"Hey son." Han sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How are ya, kid?" Ben sighed and walked over to meet his father. "How... how are you here?" Han smiled. "I'm connected to the Force through you and your mother. To a certain extent, it runs through my veins. That's how I'm able to be here with you now." Han said with a shrug. Ben didn't understand it. He didn't know how it was possible, but at this point, he didn't really care. "Dad." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I know." Han said and placed a hand on Ben's cheek. "I love you too son. Always have, and I always will." Ben succumbed as tears streamed down his face. He hugged his father until Han released him and turned out of the way as Leia approached.

Ben looked up to his mother in complete respect and remorse. "Mother. Please forgive me." He said in a voice clearer than he'd had before. Leia approached Ben and threw her arms around his neck. She brought his face down close and kissed his cheeks and forehead. "My dear boy. I forgave you long ago." Ben let out a ragged sigh and buried his face in his mother's shoulder. "I love you, mother." Leia brushed her hand against Ben's hair in a soothing manor. "Oh Ben. I will always love you. I could never stop loving you. No matter what. You could never do anything that could change that." Tears streamed down both Ben and Leia's cheeks as they held each other. Mother and son, finally reunited. It wasn't long before Han came over and hugged them both, and after Han, Luke approached and wrapped an arm around Leia. Padmè smiled as Anakin took her into his arms and they joined the rest of the family. The Skywalker family had finally been reunited.

Author's Note:

Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was soo much fun to write about all of the old Jedi's and create arguments between Ahsoka and Anakin as well as recreate Mace Windu's almost spunky attitude towards the Skywalkers. I hope that you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. I was sooo happy to finally have Ben and Anakin meet as well as reunite Han and Leia with their son. This is something Ben would have deserved. But don't worry, there's much more in store!


	11. ChapterTen-Visions

Dawn crept over the island as the planet's twin suns began to rise, just breaking the surface of the horizon. The arriving light created a soft yellow hue across the sky that faded into orange, then pink, to eventually the blue sky. The multitude of color reflected across the sea. Rey watched the sunrise from the cockpit of the Falcon as she arrived on Ahch-To. As she stared out over the open ocean, Rey let out a gentle sigh. It was a beautiful morning. The sun's light sparkled against the oceans surface, blinding you if you looked too closely. The island was covered in greenery, signifying the coming of spring for the small planet.

Looking over at Chewie, Rey smiled and sighed. Poe had insisted that the Wookie accompany Rey if she were to go. Rey had insisted it wasn't necessary but Chewie hadn't minded. He had accompanied her to Ahch-To before when they had gone to find Luke, now he hoped that they would find whatever Rey was looking for. Rey knew Chewie was hoping she was searching for Ben, which was partly true. Ben had been the last remaining family member that Chewie had. Chewbacca had been upset over Ben's death and Rey knew part of him held out hope that he wasn't truly gone. It was only just before they left that he reminded her of something Luke had said. "No one's ever really gone."

But Rey knew that he had moved on. Ben had passed on into the afterlife to be with his family. Unlike Rey who never passed beyond the world between worlds. It still bothered Rey that the Force had given him the the chance to save her but she hadn't had the opportunity to save him. The Force had taken his body away before she'd even been able to honor his death, let alone try to save him. Rey sighed. She supposed it made sense. If they continued to save each other over and over then it would be an endless ongoing process and it would make his sacrifice meaningless. It wouldn't have been right for her to try and bring him back. It would have killed her in the process, making Ben's sacrifice pointless.

Rey shook her head and bit her lip. She couldn't be thinking about all this right now. Rey swallowed and tried to bite back her feelings, even though it wasn't possible. If she continued on like this, then she was bound to end up crying in front of Chewie. Rey clutched the small pair of gold dice in her hand and sighed. She didn't want to upset the Wookie anymore than he already was. Rey took a deep breath and looked up at Chewie. "Would you mind landing the Falcon? I... uh... I need to go to my room and get my things ready before we land." Chewbacca nodded and Rey smiled. "Thanks Chewie."

Without another word, Rey hurried to her room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it then sank to the floor. Rey drew her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears fell as she buried her face in her hands. She wished Ben had left her dead. He hadn't deserved this fate. He should have been the one to live instead of her. She knew why Ben had done it. Without her, he hadn't had much to live for. Rey had friends whom she considered family now. Ben's family was gone. He had nothing left. But Rey still couldn't help but wish it had been her who died. She scoffed. She had died. But Ben had taken her place and traded his life for hers. Rey looked at the ground. He shouldn't have though.

Guilt gripped her heart and Rey let out a sob. That wasn't what he would have wanted. Ben wouldn't have wanted her to wish she had died in his place. Especially with such good news about their child. Rey lifted a hand to her stomach. If she had died, then this baby would never have been possible. Perhaps everything that had happened, happened for a reason. Perhaps the outcome had been the best possible ending. Rey couldn't help but run the scenarios through her head, but she always came to the same conclusion. That he had deserved better, that she missed him, and that she loved him.

Rey sighed. She loved him so desperately that it was impossible not to think of him. Ben was the only person who truly understood her, and the only one she truly understood. Finn was her best friend, and Poe was like a brother, but she still didn't understand them the way she understood Ben. Rey knew that her and Ben's connection was special. Spectacular even. She could never have that with another person. It wasn't possible. Their dyad was special, Palpatine said it himself, it was unseen for centuries. But even if it were possible, Rey could never be able to have that again. She and Ben were connected in more ways than just their Force bond. She was connected to him through her love for him, and through their unborn child.

The question still lingered in the back of Rey's mind. Did Ben love her? It was true that he'd offered her his hand more than once, and that he'd sacrificed himself to save her, but did that mean that he loved her? When he had been Kylo Ren he'd offered Rey his hand. That could have simply been because he wanted her alliance. Her power. But after he had been redeemed, what could have been his reason to save her had he not cared for her? He had joined her in the battle against Palpatine, but that could have purely been because he had decided to fight for good. His feelings for Rey might not have interfered with his decision to fight against her grandfather, solely because it was the right thing to do. After Ben had been redeemed he had chosen to fight for the resistance. Their alliance could have stopped at that.

But after the battle was won, why did Ben go beyond that of fighting for what was right and sacrifice his own life to save hers? Rey knew deep down that that had been an act of love. She knew Ben loved her. But she couldn't help but doubt it. Rey took steady intakes of breath and wiped her tears away. She missed him so much. Yet, she'd never even realized her love for him until it was too late. Rey placed a hand on her stomach and smiled gently and sadly. She was going to have a baby! His baby. Was it possible that he had loved her? Where she had come from, a child was a symbol of a couples love for one another. Was this child a symbol of his love for her? But were she and Ben a couple? They had never really had the chance to be.

A loud cry from Chewbacca, who was still in the cockpit, informed Rey that they had landed. Rey growled in frustration. She hadn't even felt the ship land, she'd been too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Rey bit her lip, worried about the state she had been in for the past few days. Rey had been in a daze for the past two weeks, completely unaware of what was going on around her. She hardly noticed anything anymore. It couldn't be good for her health, and it couldn't be good for the baby. Rey had to get herself together. She couldn't live the rest of her life like a walking zombie, unable to respond properly and unable to pay attention to her surroundings.

With a deep breath, Rey collected herself and stood. She brushed herself off, then made her way back to the cockpit to join Chewie. The Wookie smiled brightly as he looked out the window. "Ughhhrrrrr." Rey smiled and nodded. "It does look the same as when we left." Rey noticed small flower blossoms blooming from the bushes and grass. "Well almost the same." She said and Chewie nodded sadly. Rey sighed. He missed Luke. The last time either of them had seen him it was on this island. She smiled sadly to Chewie. "Why don't you go and greet the Lanai caretakers and play with the Porgs?" Chewbacca nodded and threw his small pack of personal things over his shoulder. "You choose a hut for yourself and I'll meet you after. I have to meditate a bit." Rey said. Chewie let out a low howl and exited the Falcon.

Rey picked up a small bag that contained her lightsaber hilt, Luke's lightsaber, Leia's lightsaber, Han's Dice, and Ben's sweater. All things that held some sentimental significance to her, and all things that once belonged to those she loved. Rey bit her lip. These were all things she was going to have to let go of eventually, all except her own lightsaber, and there was no guarantee that she'd find her kyber crystal here. Luke and Leia's sabers deserved to be hidden away so that no other could use them. Well, of course, Luke's lightsaber had actually belonged to Anakin Skywalker. But that was all the more reason for it to be put away. Han's Dice and Ben's shirt on the other hand were harder to let go of. They held more sentimental value in her heart. Rey sighed and fastened the pack shut.

Slinging the satchel around her back, Rey pulled her cloak over her shoulders and fastened it around her neck. Though it was spring in the island, it was going to be cold where she was going... and wet. Rey walked into her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She picked up a small pack of food and sighed when her stomach growled. Rey rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore the groaning in her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet. She needed to eat something. Rey sighed. Still, it was only just dawn. Surely she could take care of what she had come to do and then eat. Her stomach growled again in protest and Rey gave in. It wouldn't be good for the baby to skip meals.

So, as fast as she could without choking or upsetting her stomach, Rey scarfed down a pack of crackers, a piece of bread, and a few pieces of fruit and drank some water. Once she was satisfied, Rey made her way out of the Falcon. She hated to admit it, but she'd missed this planet. She missed Luke and his green milk. Rey made a mental note to get some of the Thala-Siren's milk for breakfast the next day. Rey gagged slightly at the though but she found part of herself craving it. Her eyes widened when she realized that it must be the pregnancy cravings. Rey winced. Why did she have to crave that of all things?

Carefully climbing the endless flight of stairs, Rey made her way around the cliffside. She found it odd that she only passed a few of the Lanai natives and they did not scowl at her as they would have before. One even approached Rey, reached out and took her hand then patted it softly and smiled. Rey tilted her head and smiled gently so as not to offend or upset it in any way. The caretaker smiled and reached out towards Rey's belly. Rey's jaw dropped slightly as she realized what was happening. They knew she was with child. This must have been something of great importance to them. The small native smiled as she released Rey's hand and walked away. Rey blinked, unsure of what to make of the situation. The Lanai had never been fond of her, but now they seemed genuinely happy to see her. Perhaps they just missed having someone on the island. Luke had been gone for a long while now.

As she continued, voices called to her. Both light and dark. They were drawing her to the cave. She'd heard them before but now they were so much stronger and louder than before. Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered what Luke had told her. She had to resist them. The had to fight the darkness that called to her. But no matter how hard she tried to block the voices out, they spoke clearly in her mind. Rey opened her eyes and began to make her way towards the cave once more. That was why she had come to the island anyways, wasn't it? The voices had called to her and she had listened. The darkness was drawing her to this place, and she had followed. Rey let out a ragged breath, slightly ashamed.

Once she reached the other side of the mountain, she steadily began to climb down into the small grove where the ocean crashed against the cliffs. She was amazed by the violence of the waves. After such a peaceful morning, when the water was so still, it now crashed violently into the shore. The winds began to pick up, lashing violently against Rey's face and hair. As the water crashed against the rocks, it sprayed her with a heavy mist. Rey quickly pulled up her hood to shield her face from the wind and water. She watched as the water from the waves poured into the large hole in the ground that was the entrance to the black cave.

Rey hesitantly approached the chasm. She looked down into the black sea of water below. Rey sighed. She couldn't get down the way she did before. It was too dangerous. Especially now that she wasn't only caring for herself. Rey bit her lip, scanning her surroundings for any way to enter the cave without falling or jumping. There didn't seem to be any other entrance. Rey let out an exasperated sigh. She contemplated lowering herself through the Force but that wouldn't work, she didn't think she'd have enough energy to get back out of the cave if she did that. Rey growled and stood. She paced around the hole, trying to figure out a way in. There had to be some other kind of... Her train of thoughts was cut short when Rey's foot slipped and she let out a small scream. She gasped as she fell straight into the pit.

Instantly, Rey reached up and held out her hand to stop her bag from falling into the water. She only had a split second to throw it across the cave so that it would land on dry land before she went crashing into the water herself. When she broke the surface, Rey gasped, her lungs filling with cold air. The water was cold as well, which chilled her to the bone. Rey began to shiver and quickly swam to the edge of the cave. She braced herself on the rocky ground and took a few deep breaths. The combination of the cold water and the startling scare of slipping had caused her to loose her breath. Rey lifted a hand to her stomach but nothing seemed wrong. She let out a breath of relief.

Looking around, Rey noticed that the cave was the same as it had been before she left. She saw her bag lying on the ground near the edge of the cave, it's processions scattered across the floor. Rey grunted as she hefted herself out of the water and made her way over to her things. As she bent over to pick them up, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Rey gasped and doubled over, clutching her stomach. The pain was gone as soon as it had come, but Rey felt the sudden urge to vomit. She hurried to the far end of the cave and retched into a corner. When she was finished, Rey stood up straight and groaned. She laid a hand on her stomach but the pain had subsided and the baby's life Force hummed away like normal. Rey let out a sigh of relief before turning back and bending over to collect her things and return them to her satchel.

Rey. Rey gasped, dropping Ben's sweater. She looked around, abandoning the satchel and her belongings. She knew where the voice had come from immediately. Rey approached the wall that she had faced so many months ago and swallowed deeply. The last time she had been here she hadn't found the belonging she sought. So what made her think she would this time? Rey? That voice. Rey's eyes glassed over with tears and she shook her head. The last time she was here she had been seeking her parents. Now she sought someone else. Rey. He was here. She could feel it. Rey reached out with a shaking hand. "Ben." She continued to reach. "Show him to me." Her fingertips touched the wall and the clouded mirror began to clear.

There he was, staring back at her. For the first time since his death, Rey could see him. It was a vague, clouded image of him, but still him. "Ben?" Rey asked and a small smile spread across his lips. She pressed her hand flat against the wall and Ben lifted his hand to the other side of the wall and pressed it against hers. Though they weren't actually touching and Rey wished she could actually feel his touch, the small gesture comforted her in some small way. Rey knew that it wasn't actually him, only an image of him. A vision of her memory. Rey sighed. She now knew why she had been drawn to the cave. It gave her consolation that coming to this place had not been for nothing.

Ben closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall. Rey did the same, pressing her forehead against the outline of his. She leaned her whole body against the wall, the cold rock pressing against her cheek. Her hands trembled and Rey felt tears stream down her cheeks. Though Ben and Rey's hands and foreheads were touching through opposite sides of the wall, it felt as though he were actually there. She took deep breaths, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart. Rey opened her eyes slightly, the vision of Ben still vivid before her eyes. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes again, afraid he'd disappear. Rey didn't want to loose him again. Though she could feel his presence so strongly, Rey knew he wasn't actually there and that soon enough, this vision would end.

When Rey opened her eyes Ben was gone. "No." She whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Rey blinked, staring at the blank mirrored wall. "Ben?" She called, asking him to reveal himself. Rey pressed her hands against the smooth surface of the wall and searched for any trace of him. "Show me Ben Solo." But the clouded mirror did not reveal anyone. Rey dropped her hand and covered her mouth with her other hand to muffle a sob. She slowly backed away from the wall. This was so much worse than before. Before, when she had felt alone, Ben had been the one to comfort her. Now, she truly was alone. Because the one person who could console her was gone. That was why she'd come here. Rey wrapped her arms around herself and continued to step away from the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this nightmare to end. Coming here had been a mistake.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that Rey realized she was floating over the center of the pool of water. She must have stepped over it while backing up and unconsciously levitated herself using the Force. Rey was careful not to break her concentration, but it seemed, for whatever she was doing and however she was doing it, she hadn't needed to be paying attention. Rey let down her stance and did not attempt to make her way back to shore. Instead, she merely relaxed her muscles, released her tension, and closed her eyes. She was floating over the center of the pool, where it was most calm. Her feet, only inches away from the waters surface. Rey tried to release the pain and the rage, and gave away to sudden peace. She could sense the sudden balance that took over.

"Be with me." Rey whispered, her voice meal and pleading. She knew how vulnerable she sounded, and she knew that no one was likely to answer. Rey sighed, bowing her head in shame. But, she felt a peaceful presence wash over her like rain, warming her, down to her very heart. Rey felt an odd sensation come over her and with a bit of excitement, she repeated her request. "Be with me." Voices called to her, though she did not know what they said. She could not hear them, for she was not listening. Her ears were preoccupied, listening for only one voice in particular. Rey also felt many presences, much like the day she'd fought her grandfather, but she did not feel them. Her mind was preoccupied, searching for his presence. Reach out, Rey. That voice, Rey heard. Unsure why, Rey listened, raising her hand, palm facing forward and fingers spread.

Suddenly, Rey heard a ghost of a whisper, calling her name. She felt a slight haze brush her fingertips. She dare not open her eyes for fear of breaking her concentration. Rey let out a shallow sigh, heat and pain escaping with the breath. "Be with me." She whispered once more, her voice now calm and controlled, no longer desperate or pleading. It was still a question, but she had gained control of her emotions. Rey gasped as she felt something touch her fingers, then a firm amount of pressure pressed against her hand. She still not dared to open her eyes, but the pressure slowly became more and more solid.

When at last she felt it, his hand pressed up against hers, now solid and real, Rey opened her eyes. He was so very real, and vividly standing before her eyes. The blue hue that surrounded him had faded completely and he now stood before her, a physical and new man. Rey sighed gently, scared that if she blinked this moment would disappear. She shifted her hand across his. His skin was warm and rough. Rey slowly and carefully interlocked her fingers with his and she felt Ben's fingers wrap around hers. She watched as the sides of his lips curled and Ben slowly opened his eyes. "Rey." He whispered, his voice sounding like velvet. Rey melted completely. Could it be true? Had her Ben truly returned? Rey squeezed her eyes shut, set on determining if this was real or just another vision, but when she opened them, reality came crashing down on her and she came plummeting down into the icy waters below.

Author's Note:

Hello!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have been waiting so long to write it and I was still a little unsure of how it turned out but I hope you all liked it. The gif at the end is how I envisioned the vision Rey is experiencing in the last scene... lol sorry for that stupid little remark. I think I'm funny even though I'm not. But basically Rey is being driven so crazy with her sorrow that she's on the verge of going mad. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. We're all mad here. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and vote for it or leave feedback! I love reading any and all feedback may it be kind or critical.


	12. ChapterEleven-Resurrection

Dusk had just crept over the island when Ben felt her presence. He sighed. She was searching for him again. Ben hesitated and began to look for her. It had only been a few days after he'd entered the afterlife that Ben realized he could see and, to some extent, interact with the land of the living. When he found her in the black cave, he felt a sudden depression clasp around his heart. Ben's chest tightened as he felt her desperation. Ben reached out, trying to let her know he was near and that he was there for her but he had little avail. Unlike Luke or any of the other Jedi, Ben could not appear to anyone or enter the living realm, even as a ghost. But what bothered him almost more so, was that there were also times when he could not interact with the other Force ghosts.

Luke had come up with the theory that Ben had not fully passed on through the world between worlds yet and that it would take some time before he could interact with both the living and the dead. Obi-Wan suggested that perhaps Ben had not been experienced enough to pass between worlds. Qui-Gon thought that Ben's inability to pass between the realms was because of his and Rey's dyad. He said that because Ben and Rey were one and death had separated them, Ben had lost his other half, therefor making him incapable of passing until Rey joined him in death. And if that were the case, then Ben would be waiting for a long while. Mace Windu determined that this was punishment for Ben's crimes while he was Kylo Ren. But it baffled the rest of the Jedi as to why he could not appear to Rey as a ghost of the Force. Ben sighed.

Though he could not yet make himself known to her or come to her as a ghost of the Force, he could offer her some comfort in his presence. Ben saw her in the cave, calling to him, her voice broken and pleading. Her hand occasionally flew to her stomach but Ben paid no mind to that small detail. Instead, he focused on her appearance. She looked so fragile and weak. There were dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep and she was very skinny due to a lack of nutrition. He could feel her pain and her sorrow. The emptiness and loneliness she felt. Why did she return to this place? Did she not remember how alone she'd felt last time she came here? Rey let out a small cry in pain and ran to the side of the cave and threw up. Ben winced at the sound of her retching. Was she sick? Or was she making herself sick from the grief? Ben felt extreme sorrow upon seeing her like this. Rey was broken, and there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

Walking over to her side, Ben reached out to lay a hand on her forehead, but his hand passed right through her. Ben grimaced as Rey groaned and gasped for breath. She raised one hand to her stomach and the other to her mouth. Ben winced. She was very malnourished and in desperate need of a proper meal. Ben sighed as he looked down at her. He longed for nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her. To wipe her tears away and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to be able to whisper softly that she wasn't alone and that he would never leave her, but most of all, he longed to tell her he loved her. Ben felt a sharp pain stab into his heart. But he could never tell her such things. He couldn't help her, and he couldn't comfort her.

Rey walked back to her things and began to pick up the items that had fallen out of her bag. The first thing she picked up was a black piece of clothing. She lifted it to her nose, burying her face into the material and Ben noticed it as his sweater. The one he had worn the day he'd died. Rey had kept it? Among the other articles that had fallen from her bag were his father's dice and his mother's lightsaber, as well as Anakin's lightsaber. Why had she kept all these things? Ben walked over to Rey's side and saw a lightsaber hilt that he did not recognize. He looked closer and made it out to be part of what once used to be her staff. Ben's brow furrowed in bewilderment. She had made her own lightsaber? Ben reached out to handle the lightsaber hilt but his hand passed through it. Though he still noticed that it was unfinished. Ben frowned. Where was she going to find her kyber crystal?

Fresh tears still gathered in Rey's eyes and Ben sighed. He felt the same pain that she was feeling, only for her it was worse. At least he could see her. It was torture, not being able to touch or speak to her, but at least he knew she was alright. Rey had no way of knowing what had happened to Ben beyond his mortal life. Was she scared that he had been damned to hell as punishment for all of his sins? He couldn't blame her if she did. To be truthful, Ben had thought the same thing. Ben sighed and looked at the ground in shame. That wasn't like Rey. She had had more faith in him than that. She hadn't questioned his loyalty for a second after he'd arrived on Exegol. They'd fought alongside one another until the very end. In the end Ben had given her his all, and in return, Rey had given him her all. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced.

"Rey." He'd uttered her name unconsciously and before he'd realized it, he heard her gasp. Rey dropped his sweater and Ben watched as she searched the cave, looking for him. He stepped closer, hope swelling in his chest. She'd heard him! Perhaps if he... "Rey?" He asked and Rey lifted a shaking hand to her mouth. She stiffed a gasp that mingled with a sob and slowly approached a wall that was in the far end of the cave. Ben frowned and his brow furrowed as pinched his nose up in bewilderment. He wondered what she was doing and he followed her. Ben watched as Rey froze at the edge of the cave. She lifted her hand slowly and reached out towards the cold stone wall.

Ben stared at her in confusion until he remembered what she had told him during one of their Force bond connections. In a dark cave, she had faced a wall. A wall of reflections. A cave of mirrors. Ben remembered the sorrow and emptiness she'd felt last time she'd been here. He'd felt it too. Through their bond, he had felt her strong surge of emotions. The overwhelming loneliness. Ben shuddered. When their bond has rekindled that day, Ben had been confused. He hadn't expected to see her so soon after their previous meeting. He was even more amazed when he realized that she had been the one to ignite the bond. She'd reached out to him when she'd felt so desperate and alone. And Ben found himself wanting to comfort her.

Slowly, Rey inched closer to the wall. Her hand shook as she raised it to the wall. Ben was by her side now. He laid one hand on her waist and the other on her arm, even though she couldn't feel it. Ben closed his eyes and leaned over, close to her ear then whispered her name. "Rey." A small smile spread across her lips as she sighed but she kept her gaze steadily on the wall. "Ben." She said, certain of his presence now. "Show him to me." Her frail voice commanded. She reached forward and pressed her fingertips against the wall. Ben realized what he need to do and stepped through the wall so that she could see him from the other side. Ben passed through the solid rock with ease and turned so that he was facing Rey.

There was a sudden change in her eyes as she stared back at him and Ben knew that she was able to see him. "Ben?" She asked and Ben grinned. She could see him at last! Rey flattened her hand against the wall and Ben lifted his hand to the other side of the wall and pressed it against hers. Ben smiled and let out a small laugh. He could almost touch her. Ben gave out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, then leaned his forehead against the wall. Rey did the same, pressing her forehead against his. Ben felt his heart leap. It was almost as if he could feel her. Her hands trembled and Ben saw tears stream down her cheeks as Rey closed her eyes.

Through their dyad, Ben could partially feel the raging battle that was her emotions. She was being torn. Not between good and evil, but between living and death. A strong part of her wished she hadn't lived. She wished that Ben had lived in her place. Ben trembled. "No. Oh no." He whispered. This wasn't what he'd wanted. He wanted her to live a long, happy life. But that could never happen as long as she held on to her grief. And as long as she felt his presence, the pain would always return. Ben sighed as he realized what he had to do. He was going to have to let her go. It was the only way she would ever be able to move on and let go of her grief.

"Ben?" A voice called from behind. Ben sighed and turned around, looking up to see his grandfather. Anakin sighed. "Come Ben. We must talk." Ben hesitated. He looked back at Rey, who still had her eyes closed as silent tears streamed down her face. Ben looked back at Anakin desperately. "I... I can't leave her." Ben bit his lip. "I hate seeing her in so much pain." He told his grandfather. Anakin sighed sadly. "I know, Ben." Anakin smiled with a small sigh. "Come. Walk with me my grandson." Ben shuddered, hesitant to leave Rey's side, but he knew that the time was near when he must leave her permanently, so he drew away from the wall.

Anakin began to walk, waiting for Ben to join him. Once Ben was at his side, Anakin began. "Your grandmother wanted me to speak with you. As well as the Jedi, but that is a topic for another discussion. For now, we must focus on the issue at hand." Ben frowned. There were many issues at hand. "What issue?" He asked his grandfather. Anakin sighed, searching for the words. " Listen Ben, it is Padmè's request that I talk with you about your feelings for that young girl. Rey. She obviously loves you... What Padmè wants to know, is if you love her. Now, I tried to tell your grandmother that your actions have thus proved so, but she thinks that it would be best for you to actually discuss how you feel for her. You haven't had anyone to talk to about it before, so I want you to know that I am here now."

"Thank you." Ben replied, his voice shaking. Anakin clamped a hand on Ben's shoulder. "It is not only I who cares for you, but also your father, your mother, your uncle, and your grandmother. They are here for you as well. You're never alone Ben." Ben nodded slowly and his heart swelled with love and gratitude towards his family. "Thank you grandfather. I am proud to be a part of the Skywalker family and glad too, that I am also a Solo." Anakin grinned. "Well... Don't tell your mother this, but I never did approve of that scoundrel you call father. Of course I just wanted what was best for my daughter, but if I had had any say in the matter, she would not have married Solo." Ben couldn't help but laugh and Anakin joined him. "However. Han has proved himself trustworthy in some ways. He protected both Luke and Leia when I did not and for that I thank your father."

"Now. About your relationship with this scavenger girl..." Ben smirked. "She's so much more than that." Anakin nodded, pumping his eyebrows up and down teasingly. "Oh I know. At least to you she is. Your relationship is very special, unique even. It is more powerful than any other force and is stronger than even my love for your grandmother." Anakin frowned. "That isn't easily achieved Ben," he said. "I love Padmè with everything that I am. But it is you who have succeeded in doing what no Jedi has done before." Ben wavered slightly, unsure of what to say. "And what is that grandfather?" Anakin smiled gently this time, the seriousness of what he was about to say, gleaming through his eyes.

"You were able to save the one you loved from death. You have overcome death. No other Jedi has ever done what you have done."

Ben smiled gently. He had saved the girl he loved. Ben sighed, thinking about what life would have been like if they both had lived. If only he could have spent more time with her. But he couldn't have asked for more. He only needed one chance to save Rey. At any cost. And when he'd been given the chance he'd taken it. There was no second chance. There was no do over. Ben sighed. "But it was too much to ask to have done twice." He stated and Anakin nodded sadly. "Cheating death is no easy heist. Nearly impossible. To manage the feat more than once would be nothing short than a miracle." Ben sighed. "Then I need a miracle."

"Patience dear child." A song-like voice came from behind. "Miracles are more common than you'd think. You need only believe that they can happen." Padmè Amidala approached Ben and Anakin. She winked and smiled at her husband before turning to Ben. "Do not give up hope Ben. Your mother never stopped believing, and that was how she found her brother. If she had given up, Luke never would have found his way to Leia." Padmè placed a hand on Ben's cheek. "Have hope dear boy. Everything will be alright." Ben crumbled under her touch. "How can it be, grandmother? How can it be when I have been separated from my other half? My better half?" He asked, his voice pleading.

A solemn look entered Padmè's eye and she looked at Ben with pity. "I understand Ben. More than you know." Padmè sighed and looked over at Anakin. "I loved your grandfather so very much. But when he turned to the dark side it broke my heart." Anakin looked to the ground in shame and sorrow and Padmè continued. "I didn't even have the will to carry on and in my grief, I died." Ben looked up frantically. "You don't think that is what's happening to Rey, do you?" Padmè frowned. "I'm afraid so Ben." Ben felt fear and pain and anger grip his heart, all at the same time. But he released the anger as soon as he realized it had taken over and was overcome with only fear and sorrow.

Looking up, Ben felt hit tears stream down his cheeks. "Is there anything I can do to help her? She's been so sick lately..." Ben paused, remembering what he must do. He looked at Padmè and knew that she knew as well. Ben felt as though his throat and chest were constricting. He found it hard to breath as he choked out the next few words, looking desperately at both Padmè and Anakin. "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He said, choking on a sob. Padmè wrapped her arms around Ben and he sank to the ground. "I have to let her go," he whispered.

Tears blurred his vision and he hugged his grandmother. "Is there nothing else I can do? I just... I can't let her die. I can't sit here and watch her die." He whispered, broken-heartedly. Ben didn't have the strength to let her go, but watching her slowly die would destroy him. "I have to break our bond." His voice broke. He'd never be able to see her again if he let go. But if he stayed, she would surely die. Anakin stepped in this time. "That is the other matter we must discuss with you." Ben tilted his head slightly in question, because he did not have the will to voice it. Padmè placed a hand on Ben's cheek. "It'll be alright." She said softly and Anakin held out his hand, motioning for Ben to follow. "Come, Ben."

Ben followed Anakin to where Luke, Leia and Yoda stood. Ben hesitated but Luke stepped forward. He turned to face Anakin. "Father. Have you discussed this with him yet?" Despite the circumstances, Ben felt a small smile curl across his lips. He still couldn't get used to seeing his uncle so young. It was strange really, having all of his family look the same age as him. Especially his mother and father. It was odd enough calling Anakin and Padmè grandmother and grandfather when they looked younger than him even. Anakin gave the slight inclination of a head shake. "I have not. We must discuss this matter with him together if it is to be all of our decisions." Ben's brow furrowed. "What decision?"

Luke turned to Ben. "Listen, Ben. We have been speaking to Master Yoda." He motioned to himself, Leia, and Anakin. "We have determined that nothing is impossible through the Force. We all know that it is infinitely undiscoverable. There is much we don't understand about the ways of the Force, but we do know that you do not belong here, it was not yet your time when you passed on." Luke hesitated and sighed. "We don't want to get your hopes up, but we have discussed the matter, and we are all willing to try..." Ben still shook his head in confusion. "Try what?" Luke sighed and Leia stepped forward. She met Ben's gaze and spoke with certainty. "We want to attempt to bring you back to life, as you did Rey. We want to give you the chance to live a full life."

"How?" Ben asked, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. That was when Yoda stepped forward. "Powerful, she is. Stop at nothing, she will. Rey Palpatine is searching for a way to bring you back. There is a way, where there is a will." Luke nodded and placed a hand on Ben's arm. "She is the key to your revival. Rey is searching for you. Most ardently. We think that her devotion and love for you is more powerful than death. With her help, we may be able to grant you a second chance at life." Luke gave Ben a sad smile. "I failed you Ben. It is my fault you fell to the dark side, and my fault you died. I am going to do everything in my power to bring you back to life."

Suddenly they heard a voice. Her voice. So broken and fragile. "Be with me." She called. Ben looked to his uncle and mother. Leia smiled and Luke nodded. "It is time." Ben turned to see Rey, standing there alone. She held her head high and her eyes were closed as she meditated, calling out to him. "Be with me," she repeated. Ben smiled as he approached her. Luke, Leia, and Anakin followed. Ben looked up to see the rest of the Jedi speaking to Rey. They were trying to help her control, focus, and harness her power. Luke walked over to her side and closed his eyes. "Reach out, Rey." He said and Rey lifted her hand. The other Jedi surrounded her. They guided her as she reached out.

"Be with me." Rey said, this time her voice full of confidence. Ben stood in front of Rey. He looked at his mother, uncle, and grandfather and they all nodded. "Goodbye grandson," Anakin said. "We'll always be with you," Luke said with a smile. "We love you, Ben" His mother said and Ben smiled. "I love you all." He took a deep breath. "Goodbye," Ben said as he looked at each and every one of them, then to Padmè and Han who stood in the distance. Then, with a deep breath, he looked back to the woman he loved. "Take her hand," Luke commanded. Ben slowly reached out. His fingers passed through hers, but he felt a slight change and tried not to get discouraged. Ben carefully tried again. This time, Luke, Leia, and Anakin all laid their hands on his back and shoulders.

Gradually, Ben felt the warmth of her skin against his. Ben smiled and heart leapt as she shifted her hand across his and she interlocked their fingers. Ben took a deep breath and opened his eyes to meet a pair of wide hazel ones. He smiled softly as his heart swelled. "Rey," he whispered. Rey smiled gingerly, as if she were afraid he'd disappear. Though he didn't blame her. Ben gave her hand a slight squeeze and she closed her eyes. Ben let out a whisper of a laugh. He could hear her thoughts again. She was afraid to believe he was actually there. Ben gave her hand a slight jerk, ready to pull her into his arms, but an overwhelming fatigue overtook him and Ben closed his eyes as his vision went black.

Author's Note:

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that I have been a bit repetitive with their thoughts but things will get better after this chapter. Please let me know if things have been to repetitive. I love feedback. Kind or constructive! So please give this chapter a vote and let me know what you thought!!


	13. ChapterTwelve-Salvation

When Rey regained consciousness, which only took a few seconds, she inhaled a mouthful of water. She lifted a hand to her throat and began to choke, unable to cough up the water that she had inhaled. Frantically, Rey kicked off of anything her feet could touch and swam for air as fast as she could. Her vision began to fade and Rey started feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. This only caused her to push harder and swim faster. She couldn't loose consciousness again. If she did she would surely drown. Her vision began to go black. Rey held what little breath she had left as she propelled through the water, towards the surface. She couldn't die like this. She couldn't drown. If she drowned, then the baby would die too. Rey couldn't let that happen.

Once she broke the surface, Rey gasped for air, coughing and sputtering out the water that had entered her lungs. She took several deep breaths, allowing air to fill her lungs as fast as possible. The wind licked at her face, chafing her throat as she inhaled. Rey struggled to keep herself afloat as water began to pour in from the hole at the top of the cave. It must have been high tide. She didn't have much time to get out of the cave. More water poured in, causing the water to become choppy. The waves were rough and the water rocked her back and forth. She struggled to maintain her buoyancy, too weak to swim to the edge of the cave. It was hard enough to stay afloat despite the fact that she was emotionally drained and out of breath.

Within a few seconds, Rey caught her breath and came to her senses. She gasped as the memory hit her like a pile of bricks and she remembered why she was here. She remembered what had happened before she had plunged into the water and why she had fallen. "Ben?" Rey called, pushing herself above the water as far as she could manage. She searched the cave but there was no one in sight. She then scanned the waters but there was no sign of him. Rey's throat constricted. "Ben?" Rey swam in circles, spinning frantically, searching for him. "Ben?" She cried, a little more urgently. Rey took another deep breath. "Ben?!" She screamed with any hope that he might hear her. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Had it all been a dream? Just another vision to torment her??

Rey shook her head. She hadn't imagined it. It had been real, she was sure of it. So Rey continued to search for him. Minutes passed with no sign and Rey began to panic. But then suddenly, a light passed over the cave. Rey looked up to see the full moon, perfectly aligned with the hole at the top of the cave. It shone like a spotlight over the center of the pool. Rey let out a shallow breath as she followed the path of the light and saw a shimmering at the bottom of the pool. The moon was reflecting off of something. Rey looked closer and saw a blurry image of something dark, sinking in the water, near the grimmer. Rey squinted and tried to make out whatever it was at the center of the pool, but she couldn't quite make it out.

Rey took a deep breath, ready to dive and investigate when another gust of water poured into the cave and Rey was knocked under the water. The current pulled her deeper, twisting and spinning her through the water. When she finally came to a stop, Rey had to blink a few times to help clear her vision. The current had made her extremely dizzy. Since the had already been holding her breath, Rey swam deeper, diving to where she had seen the glimmer. But when she reached the bottom, she saw something else that caused her to freeze. Rey had to clamp her hand to her mouth to keep from gasping and loosing all the air in her lungs.

There, unconscious and sinking deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the pool, was Ben. Rey covered her mouth with both hands. It took all of her willpower not to let out a cry for joy. But just as she began to rejoice, the severity of the situation began to set in. Rey didn't hesitate and sprung into action, swimming towards him as fast as she could. She was running out of breath quickly and didn't have much time. Rey knew that there was not enough time to make it back to the surface for air and dive to reach Ben again. He would surely drown. So Rey pushed herself harder to reach him. The small thought entered her mind that this was all just another vision, but she couldn't hesitate to worry about such doubts.

Once she reached him, Rey placed her hands on his face to see if he was even the littlest bit conscious. She didn't know how it was possible, or why this had happened, but the question was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she cradled his face. There was no response or movement when she touched him. So Rey swam around and hooked her hands under his arms and kicked as fast as she could. Ben was heavier than she'd anticipated, but Rey was determined. She had to get them both to the surface. Ben had gone too long without air, he wouldn't survive if she didn't get him to the surface soon. Rey prepared herself to revive him if needed, hoping that it would be necessary and that he was alright.

Carrying both of their weight proved more than Rey could manage, and soon her strength gave out. She was just feet away from the surface. The air from Rey's lungs gave out as she exhaled what little oxygen she had left, unable to hold her breath a moment longer. Rey began to lose consciousness when she couldn't inhale. Water filled her lungs. Rey cried out for help in any way she could. She clung to Ben tightly, holding him, unwilling to let him go. With her final thought, she lifted her hand, reaching for the surface. Calling to anyone who would listen for help. "Luke," she thought. "Please. Help me. Save us." Rey felt a renewal of strength like a breath of fresh air. In one last attempt, she kicked and thrashed through the water.

In victory, she broke the surface with a deep breath. Rey gasped, letting out little breaths and taking in deep mouthfuls. She smiled slightly and pulled Ben out of the water so that he could breath. Since she didn't have time to check and see if he was breathing, Rey began to float, letting Ben lean against her so that she could swim back to shore. His body weight pushed her down slightly and made it harder to swim, but Rey didn't care. She hurried to the edge of the pool and planted her feet as soon as she reached the shallow end. Then, pulling Ben closer, Rey wrapped her arm around his back and cradled his head with her other hand. Her fingers tangled through his thick, wet hair and she pulled him as close as she could. She didn't want any distance from him.

Rey let out a whisper of a laugh for joy. It hadn't been a dream. He was actually there. Physical and alive. But her joy quickly settled and panic set in as she realized he wasn't breathing. "No," she whispered. Rey pulled him closer, pressed her forehead against his, praying for any sign of breath. But as her lips hovered near his, she felt no breath escape him. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh Ben, please no," she whispered, looking down at his still figure desperately. He did not move. There was no sign of any life from Ben. Rey pinched her lips in determination. She knew what she needed to do. Rey began to trudge through the shallow water towards shore. She pulled Ben behind her as carefully as possible and dragged him onto the stoney shore.

Easing him down as carefully as possible, Rey sat down and hovered over him. "Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way." Rey begged him to stay, laying her hands on his cheeks and cradling his face. She tilted his head and brought her lips to his then breathed the air from her lungs into his. No response. Rey took a deep breath, pinched his nose and repeated the process, trying to give him as much oxygen as possible. "Ben please." Another breath. "Don't leave me." Rey pressed her lips to his once more and forced air into his lungs. "Stay with me." She cried before breathing the last of the air in her lungs into him. Rey felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she lowered Ben's head to the ground. Her hands never left his face though, as she cradled his cheek with one hand and stroked his hair with her other.

"Ben?" There was no response, and no sign of life. "No. Oh no. Please... please. Don't leave me." Rey stared down at his still face, her vision blurring before she crumbled. Her sobbing cries echoed throughout the cavern. With one last breath, Rey gave in to her exhaustion and laid down against Ben's chest. She closed her eyes as silent tears streamed down her face. "Come back to me," Rey whispered, the desperation in her voice falling on deaf ears. Ben couldn't hear her and he couldn't respond. Rey buried her head into Ben's shoulder and cried. How could she lose him again before she'd even found him? "I need you." Rey knew she didn't have the strength to watch him die again. "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes. "And I love you," a deep voice muttered.

With a gasp, Rey looked up to meet a pair of dark eyes. She let out a short breath and blinked rapidly, unable to believe her eyes. Rey raised her hand and Ben looked down at her as her fingers traced a path up to his face. She cupped his cheek in her small hand and smiled. "Ben?" Ben smiled and raised his hand to caress her face. Rey felt the sudden warmth of his skin as his fingers brushed her cheek and he pressed his palm against the side of her face. "Ben!" She cried and threw herself into his arms. Rey leaned against his embrace, closing her eyes. Ben wrapped his arm around her small figure, pulling her closer and cradling her. The steady rise and fall of his chest, along with his rhythmic breathing calmed her. The steady beating of his heart assured her that he truly was with her. Rey snuggled closer into his chest, breathing in his scent and enjoying the sense of love and security.

Holding her breath, Rey looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes danced as he smiled. "Can I sit up now?" He asked and Rey's eyes widened. She slowly slid off of Ben's chest and sat on the ground beside him then helped him into a sitting position. He grunted as he sat up but lifted his hand and cradled her face. Rey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, determined to hold onto him this time. Last time she'd been this happy, she'd let her guard down and it had cost her dearly. Rey was never going to let him go again. Ben laughed slightly. "You've got a good grip." Ben grunted and Rey loosened her hug slightly. "No," he said firmly. "Don't ever let go." Ben grinned and took her face in his hands then brought his lips down on hers.

Rey kissed him back hungrily, with all the passion and love she'd had bottled up these past few weeks. Ben's desperation matched her own as he leaned in further and the kiss soon became fervid. Ben wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to his chest and Rey snaked her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair. Rey sighed and Ben let out a soft groan as he rested his hands on her hips. The kiss grew intense as Ben pulled Rey closer. Rey obliged and leaned forward. She wanted there to be as little distance between them as possible so that he wouldn't disappear on her again. When Ben's hands shifted to her waist, it caused Rey to gasp sharply and pull away as a pain shot through her abdomen. She raised a hand to her stomach and took a deep breath.

Ben automatically looked remorseful and confused at the same time. "I'm sorry! Did I... did I hurt you?" The sorrow and guilt in his expression warmed her heart. Rey shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. I'm alright." She said quickly, trying to determine how to tell him about the baby. Ben's brow furrowed. "Then I don't understand. What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Rey could hear Ben's thoughts very clearly. He knew that he hadn't gone too far or done anything to hurt her, so he was blaming himself for moving too quickly and scaring her. Rey quickly leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips to assure him he hadn't done anything wrong. Ben smiled but he could sense her apprehensiveness. "What's troubling you my love?" Rey smiled. She liked it when he called her that.

Reaching over and taking his his in her own, Rey gently pressed his fingers against her stomach. She knew that he would feel it too. The gentle hum of their baby's life force. It was so very strong. A crease formed between Ben's eyebrows and his nose scrunched up in thought as his face portrayed nothing but confusion. But then the confusion cleared and Ben's face lit up. "Is that?" He asked and Rey nodded excitedly. Ben ran a hand through his hair and stood. He paced a few steps then turned and faced Rey. "Is it really possible?" He asked as he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "I was as amazed as you. I didn't think it was possible because we hadn't actually had... well you know." Ben laughed. "No I think I would remember something like that." Rey's jaw dropped and he chuckled.

Then he became serious once more. "Then how is it possible?" Rey sighed. "I think it happened when you sacrificed your life to save mine. When your life Force was combined with my own, it created new life. The child inside me is made from both you and me, with both your life Force and my own." Ben hesitated, running a hand through his hair and cradled the back of his neck. He seemed to be deep in thought and Rey bit her lip. "Ben? Does this..." She tried to find the courage to speak the question that was bothering her. "This doesn't change anything does it? I mean... you still... want me, don't you?" She asked, wondering if her pregnancy had upset him. Ben turned to face her as confusion and horror crossed his features. "Want you? Rey what on earth are you talking about? Of course I want you! I love you!"

In two strides, Ben was standing in front of her, his hands around her waist. He smiled and gently lifted her off the ground then spun her circles. "I'm going to be a father!" Ben laughed as Rey squealed. He twirled her around and Rey noticed how gently he handled her. He held her as if she were the most fragile thing in the galaxy and if he made one wrong move, she would shatter into a million pieces. Ben set her down gently on her feet and leaned his forehead against hers. "And you're going to be a mother," he whispered. Rey smiled and nodded as Ben closed his eyes. He brought his hands up and cradled her face, stroking each cheek with his thumbs. His fingers curled through her hair as Ben brought his lips down on hers once more in the sweetest, most beautiful kiss.

When Ben pulled away, he left Rey feeling dizzy and he had to steady her against his strong figure. He grinned and Rey returned the smile. She felt fresh tears enter her eyes as she stared up at the man she loved. Ben wrapped his arms around her and lifted a hand to wipe her tears away. "Hey? What's wrong?" He whispered and Rey shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is so perfectly right. I didn't know anyone could have this much happiness in the entire galaxy." Ben sighed as he pulled her closer and rested his hand on her stomach. "No one's ever made me as happy as you have, Rey. I am the happiest man in the galaxy, and it's all because of you. My dear, sweet, beautiful Rey of sunshine. Who never gave up on me, through life and even death. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I love you now and forever and I will be with you. Always."

Ben and Rey stood in silence for she didn't know how long, just holding onto one another. Rey had never felt so complete. She finally had Ben back, and she was finally at peace. Love, security, and true happiness were the only emotions she felt. There was no more sorrow. There was no more pain. Rey buried her head against his chest and Ben's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. She felt so small and petite compared to him. But she liked the fact that he surrounded her completely when he held her. It made her feel safe. Rey couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago they had been enemies and that she had almost killed him. Rey sighed softly. They had never truly been enemies. She had always known there was light in him.

While they stood, in perfect silence, the second moon passed over the cave. As it shone over the pool, the sparkling at bottom of the pool caught Rey's eye once more. She slowly slid her arms from around Ben's neck and approached the pool. Ben followed her, keeping his hand gently on the fabric of her tunic. "What is it, love?" Rey tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. But I think I'm supposed to get it," Rey said with uncertainty. "The kyber crystal?" Ben said and Rey turned to face him. "The what? Is that what's at the bottom of the pool? A kyber crystal?" Ben smiled and nodded. "That's what it looks like." Ben walked over to the edge of the cave and picked up her lightsaber hilt then brought it back to her. "You've already built your hilt, the kyber crystal was bound to make itself known to you."

"I have to get it." Rey said, meeting Ben's gaze. He nodded gently. "I'm coming with you." Rey shook her head as panic settled. Not ten minutes ago, Rey had watched Ben almost drown. She couldn't let him go back in. The fear of loosing him was too painful. "No. I don't want to put you in any more danger." Ben crossed his arms. "Says the pregnant girl." He said teasingly and Rey groaned. Ben walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen Rey. Do you think I'd let you go into a dangerous situation? It's not that dangerous. I know that you have been through a lot, but nothing's going to happen to me. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're not going alone." Rey opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off by bringing his lips down on hers.

When he pulled away, Ben placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Give it up sweetheart. I'm going." Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you better not slow me down." She said, raising her eyebrows and made a sprint for the water. There was no more water coming through the hole at the top of the cave, so the pool's currents had settled. Ben followed, not far behind as Rey jumped into the water. She waited until she had swam to the center of the pool and Ben had joined her, then began to dive for the kyber crystal. The moon's light reflected off of the crystal, making it easy for Rey to see as she swam deeper and deeper. Ben swam close by her and reached out to take her hand.

Together they swam towards the small light. When she reached the bottom, Rey reached out and grabbed a handful of sand and dirt that contained the crystal. She took a seconds glance and as soon as she could feel the hard rock in her hand, Rey released Ben's hand and kicked off the ground. She looked back at Ben who followed her closely but fatigue from her previous swim had began to set in and Rey slowed. Ben had been watching her closely and noticed this. He reached out and took her hand then pulled her into his arms and they swam to the surface together. When they both broke the surface and gasped for air, Ben grinned. "See? We made it. I'm fine and you're safe. Everything's alright."

Rey smiled and placed a swift kiss on his cheek. "We did it." Ben raised an eyebrow and grinned then nodded. "Now let's see that crystal." Rey lifted her hand and opened her palm so that Ben could see. The crystal shone as brightly as the sun and Rey shielded her eyes. It was a vibrant and beautiful yellow. Ben smiled softly. "It suits you. As yellow as a drop of sun, the very same for my little Rey of sun." He whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. Rey smiled and sighed with a yawn. Ben pulled her against him and Rey slowly gave in to her fatigue. She could finally sleep peacefully, knowing that he was safe, and that she was safe on his arms.

Author's Note:

Hello!! I soooo enjoyed writing this chapter! I have been log awaiting this chapter and t is by far my favorite in the series as of yet. I really hope you all enjoyed it too! I really tried to incorporate the throne room scene from the last Jedi when she begs him not to go down that path. This time she begs him not to take another path. And I also tried to incorporate a bit of the scenes of Tangled when Eugene had died, and Beauty and the Beast when the beast died and she begged him to come back to her. So I usually have a song in mind for specific chapters and the song for this chapter is Please Don't Go, by Joel Adams


End file.
